Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika, mellékszál
by Ser Matten
Summary: LEÍRÁS AZ ELSŐ RÉSZBEN!
1. Chapter 1

Halo, egy mellék szálat indítok útjára az Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi Krónika című történetemnek. A történetben a Tolvajok Céhe küldetés vonalat veszem fel, egy újonc zsebmetszőt, egy őrült orgyilkost akit csak Sodrásd Mészárosaként ismernek, az eredeti történetben szereplő Szervezet is kap egy kis szerepet. Remélhetőleg, egy élvezhető mellékszálat fogok összevarázsolni.

A Rated M továbbra sem hülyeségből van kirakva.

Káromkodás, erőszak, alkohol, illetve drog fogyasztás, szexuális tartalom, kínzás, gyilkosság, szereplő halála, alpári poénok mind megjelennek a műben. Akiket az ilyen tartalom zavar vagy felzaklat, az most hagyja abba az olvasást. (Remélem nem hagytam ki semmit.)

 **Komolyan, a fent említetteket komolyan venni!**


	2. Megkeresni a betevőt

**Halo, íme az első rész! Kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

 **Nincs mesélő**

A kandallóban kellemesen ropogott a tűz, odakint rég leszállt az éjszaka és a tűz nem csak barátságos és nyugtató meleget adott, de fölötte lévő fazékban lévő vacsorát is éppen megsütötte. Kassady kedvenc étele, ízletes marhapörköltet, borsóval. A házban kellemes családi hangulat uralkodott, összesen 3 főre volt megterítve vele együtt 4-re, tányér, villa, kés és kanál is volt az asztalon, negyedik személyként foglalt helyet, de ő csak egyedül evett, senki élő nem volt a házban és nem is várt senkit.

A tűz fénye megegyezett az ő vörös hajával amiben már több megszőkült őszes szál foglalt helyet, a zöld szeme élvezettől és az alkohol mámorától csillogott. Az arcát több helyen is ráncok borították el, jelezve hogy már túl van az 50-ik életévén. A kalapját, amit mindig is hordott, ezúttal le volt téve az asztal szélére, illemből, habár senki sem volt ott akit lenyűgözhetne. A vörös és fekete Sötétség Testvériséges vértje amit viselt makulátlan volt és tiszta, nemrég lehetett kimosva.

A vacsoráját csendben és nyugodtan fogyasztotta el és egy szót sem szólt, nem is volt kihez. Amint befejezte, az étel valamelyest kijózanította és végignézett a lakáson. Csupa vér és belsőséggel volt kidekorálva a lakás, a családhoz tartozott akik itt laktak.

Egy szerető család voltak, ártatlanok. Egy keményem dolgozó férj és apuka, egy kedves és szerető feleség és anya és egy 3 éves ártatlan kislány. Nem követtek el semmit amivel megharagították Kassadyt.

Délutánra járt az óra amikor bekopogott az ajtón és a nő nyitott ajtót. Kassady egyből a torkához szegezte a Keserpengéjét, nehogy segítségért kiálthasson. Amint megbizonyosodott róla hogy nem riasztja az őröket, bement a házba, maga után húzva a nőt és meglátta a babázó kislányt aki értetlen szemekkel bámulta az anyját és az idegent. Magához hívta a kislányt és figyelmeztette, ha kiabálni mer, az anyukája fogja megbánni.

Amint a kislány, megértően bólintott, Kassady csak annyit mondott, "Helyes.", beleszúrta a pengét a nő gyomrába és felhasította, ahogy egy disznót szokás. A belsőségek kifolytak belőle, de még élt, csak nem bírt mozogni és elviselhetetlenül nagy fájdalmat ér érzett.

A kislány, ha akart is, nem tudott sikoltani, a haldokló anyja látvány annyira lebénította hogy mozogni sem bírt. Kassady betömte a lány száját, kikötözte a ház fő gerendájához és lassan, elkezdte lenyúzni a bőrt a gyermek lábától kezdve a feje búbjáig. A kislány hiába sírt és kiabált, Kassady csak őrült, szadista vigyorral folytatta a munkáját. Az anyuka továbbra is tehetetlenül figyelte ahogy az idegen kínozza a gyermekét, minden erejével azon volt hogy felálljon és segítsen a gyermekén, de képtelen volt rá, a világ elmosódott körülötte és az ájulás határára került.

A gyermek elfojtott sikolya hallatszódott a fejében, de Kassady alig jutott a gyermek másik lábának a feléig, meghalt. Az ártatlan gyermek szeméből eltűnt az élet és üressé vált.

\- Miért hagytad hogy megtegyem? – Kérdezte Kassady a nőt, mintha az ő hibája lett volna a halála. – Ennyire gyűlölted a saját gyermeked? Megértem. Sok nő akar szülő lenni, de nem is tudja mennyi macerával jár egy gyermek felnevelése. Szerintem a halálát kívántad és ezért hagytad hogy megtegyem. – A nő szeme könnybe lábadt, az elveszett gyermekéért. – Most magadat áltatod? Az amit éreztél nem volt több egyszerű állati ösztönnél amit a vadak éreznek az utódukért. – Őrülten elvigyorodott. – Ezen a világon nem létezik olyan hogy szeretet. Az emberi elme és a múltban lévők erőltetik az egyénre mert félnek magányosak lenni, ezért kétségbeesetten keresünk valakit akinek kisírhatjuk az érzéseinket. Elárulom, csak szenvedéstől kíméltem meg őt és téged is. – Felé állt és felkészült rá hogy a végső csapást is bevigye neki, de az ajtó nyílása zavarta meg. – Sssshhhh! – Gyorsan szíven szúrta amitől azonnal meghalt.

\- Hahó, megjöttem. – A férj jött haza. A leghalványabb fogalma sem volt hogy mi történt a családjával. – Van itthon valaki? – Nem jött válasz. Beljebb ment az otthonába és meglátta a félig megnyúzott gyermekét és a kibelezett feleségét és egyből elfogta a hányinger.

Kassady egy szó nélkül mögé került és elvágta a torkát. Egyszerűen és tisztán. A gyermeket és a nőt megkínozta és megölte, a férfival gyorsan végzett, de az alkoholos befolyás miatt egy kicsit elvétette a vágást és a nyaki verőérből erőteljesen spriccelni kezdett a vér amitől a páncélja csupa vér lett.

\- Csodálatos. Most moshatom ki! – Tisztaság mániás volt, gyűlölte ha össze kell mocskolnia magát, szerencsére az anyuka épp mosott egy dézsányi forró, szappanos vízben, így gyorsan levette a ruháját és kimosta. Amint megszáradt, tudomásul vette hogy vacsorázni készültek. Nem volt tiszteletlen és nem vett el egyet sem a megterített edények közül.

Megterített saját magának is és szedett magának az éppen elkészült vacsorából. Amint végzett, elhagyta a lakást és egyedül nekivágott Sodrásd utcáinak és hogy behajthassa a jutalmát.

A megbízás csak a férfira vonatkozott, akit Sodrásd legbefolyásosabb üzletasszonya, Feketehanga Maven akart holtan látni. A családot kegyelemből ölte meg, ha az apuka meghal, nem lesz aki eltartja őket és kénytelenek lettek volna éhezni és nyomorult körülmények között elpusztulni. És ha már nekik tett szívességet, miért ne szórakozhatott egy kicsit?

Ő volt Kassady, Sodrásd Mészárosa.

* * *

A Feketehangák kúriája volt Sodrásd legnagyobb és legelőkelőbb épülete, természetesen csak a jarl palotája után és majdnem annyi őr járőrözött mint a palotában. Ismerték Kassadyt, Maven saját orgyilkosát és rettegtek is tőle.

A kalapos orgyilkos, egyenesen Maven dolgozószobája felé vette az irányt, még csak nem is kopogott, egyszerűen kinyitotta az ajtót és félig betáncolt rajta.

\- Elvégezted a feladatot? – Kérdezte Maven, érzelemmentesen. Már az 50-es éveiben járt, de természetellenesen fiatalnak tűnt, hosszú, fekete haja sötét volt akár az éjszaka, a szemei csalárdok és gonoszsággal teltek. Bármikor elvágná bármelyik gyermeke torkát a pénzért és a hatalomért. Ő volt Sodrásd egyik legbefolyásosabb embere és rengetegen rettegték a nevét.

\- Egy kis éjszakai szórakozásnak tökéletesen megfelelt. – Kassady levette a kalapját, de a tisztelet legkisebb jele nélkül levetette magát Mavennel szemben és elvette az asztalon lévő mézsörös üveget majd egy nagyot húzott belőle, "Ócska, lóhúgy!". Eleinte fintorgott egy kicsit, de elővett egy kis zsák holdcukrot és rakott az italába. Újra megízlelte és már jobban esett neki, "Így már jobb.". – A fizetségem? – Kassady már több hónapja áll a Feketehanga család szolgálatában és rengeteg konkurens üzlet vezetőjének a megölésével bízták meg, valamint a hálátlan és követelőző munkások körében is rendet tett. Amióta Kassady megjelent Sodrásdban, a Feketehangák rosszakarói, úgy hullottak mint a legyek.

\- Holnap megkapod. – Felelte érzelemmentes hangon. - Voltak zavaró tényezők?

\- Az zavaró tényezőnek számít ha meggyilkoltam a gyermekét és a feleségét?

\- Voltak szemtanúk vagy bármi ami hozzám vezethet? – Semmilyen együttérzést nem érzett a család iránt.

\- Kérlek, tudd kivel beszélsz. – Felelte büszkén az orgyilkos. – Csak a szokásos felbolydulás lesz holnap.

\- Akkor egyáltalán nem. – Maven továbbra is az irataiba mélyedt. Kassady egy újabb kortyot húzott az italából és egy újabb beszéd témát hozott fel.

\- Hallottad a híreket, egy sárkány porig rombolta Helgen. – Az ami Helgenben történt, futótűzként terjedt Égkoszorúban, mindenki fülébe eljutottak a pletykák.

\- Ez csupán szóbeszéd. – Maven nem méltatta figyelemre az orgyilkosát, aki inkább az italába meredt mintsem megadná neki a járó tiszteletet. Ez a viselkedés kezdetben zavarta, de idővel hozzászokott és elnézi a kiváló teljesítménye mellett.

\- Lehet hogy részeg vagyok, de ismerlek annyira hogy tudjam, elég kémed van Égkoszorú szerte hogy tudd, hogy ez nem csak pletyka. A sárkányok visszatértek és a leghalványabb fogalmam sincs hogyan, miért és mit akarnak. De egy biztos, a Szervezet figyelmét biztosan fel fogja kelteni. – Amint megemlítette a Szervezetet, Maven szemei egyből Kassady-re meredtek.

\- Mit gondolsz, a Szervezetnek köze van a sárkányokhoz? – Kassady arca is megkomolyodott.

\- Nincs kizárva, de érzem hogy nem fogják figyelmen kívül hagyni. Az egyetlenek akik visszahozhatták őket, azok a Thalmorok. Utálják egymást. Dareus, én és a fivérem gondoskodtunk róla hogy a Thalmorok és a Szervezet soha az életben nem fognak össze.

Igen, Kassady a Szervezet tagja volt.

\- Van egy lehetőség rá hogy kiderítsem hogy a Thalmorok tudnak-e valamit a sárkányokról. Elenwen egy fogadást rendez amin én is részt veszek, utána egy darabig Magányvárában maradok hogy megtudjam, hogyan tervezi a Birodalom elintézni Ulfric kis lázadását. – Átadott egy papírt az orgyilkosnak. – Itt egy lista kiket kell megölni amíg távol vagyok.

\- Mennyi időm van? – Elkezdte böngészni a neveket, hosszú lista volt.

\- Egy hónap biztosan, de lehet több is. Nem szeretek kapkodni. Az én szakmámban a türelem a legfontosabb. – Kassady szadistán elvigyorodott.

\- Az enyémben is. – Maven egy kupát nyújtott Kassady-nek hogy töltse meg az italával amit teljesített is.

\- Az üzletre. – Az orgyilkos nem fáradt a poharakkal, továbbra is az üvegből ivott.

\- És hogy jól szórakozzunk közben. – Koccintottak és mindketten ittak a holdcukros mézsörből.

* * *

Másnap reggel egy sűrű tömeg gyűlt össze az áldozat lakásánál, de az őrök senkit sem engedtek be.

\- Már megint az a mocsok volt! – A vizsgálatot egy nagydarab, izmos, északi nő vezette, a bal arcán kék festék volt, a haja szőke és két oldalt fonatba fogott. Nem tartozott az őrség közé, de úgy tekintettek rá mintha egy felettes lenne. – Sodrásd Mészárosa! Hidegvérrel meggyilkolta ezt a családot! – Már hónapok óta a nyomában volt, de semmilyen eredménnyel nem járt. Ő volt Mjoll, Sodrásd nem hivatalos védelmezője, közismertebb nevén a Nőstény Oroszlán. Nem érdemes vele ujjat húzni, nem egy közönséges hölgy volt, bárki akit bűnösnek ítélt, azt ott helyben el agyabugyálta és legközelebb kétszer is meggondolja hogy keresztbe tesz neki.

\- Mégis, mi történt itt? – Egy arra járó, csuklyás idegen férfi kérdezte. A csuklyája alól kilátszódott a szőkésbarna borostája.

\- Haladj tovább, polgár! – Förmedt rá egy őr. - Ez nem a te dolgod!

\- Ugyan már, - A nord nő csitította a katonát. – még nem láttam errefelé, valószínűleg még új a városban. – Az idegen meglepődött ezen.

\- Talán mindenkit ismer a városban, hölgyem?

\- Még szép! Én vagyok Sodrásd védelmezője, sem a Tolvaj Céh, sem a Feketehanga család nem rémít meg! Aki bűnös, annak bűnhődnie kell! – Szórakoztatta az idegent.

\- A város biztos büszke hogy ön felügyel erre.

\- Csak ne szűrd össze a levet sem a Tolvaj Céhvel sem a Feketehangákkal. – A nord nő elbúcsúzott az idegentől, aki elhagyta a vizsgálati helyszínt.

A férfi mosolygott és volt rá oka, könnyedén ellopta több bámészkodó erszényét anélkül hogy akár bárki megneszelte volna. A sok aranyérmét a saját erszényébe szórta, "Legalább 500 arany, ez könnyű volt és még nincs vége a napnak.".

Ő egy aljas tolvaj volt és nap mint nap több ember pénzét lopta el mint amennyit meg tudna számolni. Meg is látta a következő célpontját, a piacot ahol több árus is próbálta értékesíteni a portékáját.

Az első szerencsétlent könnyedén kizsebelte, az egyik árusnak "véletlenül" leejtette az áruját, amint az eladó kirohant hogy megnézze nem lett baja, ellopta a bevételének egy részét, azért nem az egészet mert nem akarta hogy gyanút fogjon. Az utolsó áldozata már egy kicsit nehezebb volt, gyanakvó és egyfolytában a kezét figyelte amikor beszélt vele, de ez nem okozott neki nehézséget, a jobbik, ügyesebb kezét a fickó vállára tette, mintha régi barátok lennének, amit a férfi folyamatosan árgus szemekkel felügyelt és beszélgetésbe elegyedtek. Amint a beszéd véget ért és a két férfi elvált egymástól, az áldozat semmi gyanús viselkedést nem vett észre az idegen jobb kezével. Viszont, a bal, ügyetlenebb kezét figyelmen kívül hagyta amivel lassan és óvatosan leakasztotta az erszényét, "Könnyebb mint babát lopni a cukortól!". A kocsma felé vette az irányt ahol megünnepelheti a sikeres napját.

A fogadóban, a Méh és Fullánkban mindenféle népek jöttek kipletykálni a legfrissebb híreket, megünnepelni a sikeres üzleteiket, vagy italba fojtani a bánatukat, van aki mindet egyszerre. Emberünk azonban más fajta társaság után vágyakozott, körülnézett és több csinos hölgyet is volt szerencséje kiszúrni, "Egy kis cukor is van az étlapon.".

Rendelt magának egy italt, Feketehanga mézsört és egyet az első kiszemelt hölgynek, csinos, fekete hajú breton nő volt, aki nagyra értékelte a gesztust, "Akkor ahogy a barátom tanította."

\- Szervusz, csillagom, - A lány egy kissé félénken bámult rá, a csuklyája alatt látta a férfi csábító mosolyát amitől egy kicsit elgyengült. – szeretnéd lesz*pni a farkam? – A nőből eltűnt a férfi iránt érzett vonzalom és felháborodottság lépett a helyébe, majd a képébe löttyintette az italát.

\- Barom! – "Mit rontottam el?! Felajánlottam a legintimebb dolgot amit két felnőtt ember létesíthet egymással, erre ezt csinálja?! Nem értem a nőket!"

\- Talán nem elég részegek, még. – Minden nőnek fizetett egy italt, de 10-ből 4-en ugyanúgy a képébe locsolták az italt, 5-en fel is pofozták, az utolsó pedig nem csak egyszerre csinálta meg a kettőt, de még ágyékon is térdelte. Az utolsónál már feladta, főleg amiért rászóltak amiért folyton takarítani kell utána. Rendelt magának egy utolsó italt. – Egyedül fogok meghalni. – Elkezdte az italba fojtani a bánatát.

Mindig így volt, hiába szedett össze egy nagyobb vagyont, alig egy-két nap alatt, sosem volt kivel megosztania, nem értett a nők nyelvén. Hiába magyarázta el neki régen a barátja, hogyan kell bánni a nőkkel, teljesen kiment a fejéből és túlságosan rámenős szokott lenni amit egyes nők sértőnek vagy ijesztőnek tartanak. Ő csak az igaz szerelmet keresi.

Miután kisírta magát egy üres széknek, fogta magát és visszament az utcára, azon volt hogy elhagyja a várost amikor hátulról egy férfi megszólította.

\- Jól sejtem hogy egyetlen érmédet sem tisztes munkával szerezted, fiam? – Megfordult és egy hosszú, vörös hajú és szakállas nord férfi állt mögötte. Egy kicsit még kótyagos volt a sok italtól, de válaszolt.

\- Heh? – Csak ennyit tudott kinyögni.

\- Azt mondom, sok Septimed van, de nem tisztes úton szerezted.

\- Én meg azt mondom, törődj a saját dolgoddal! – Vágott vissza.

\- Látom felvágták a nyelved, fiú. Ami azt illeti, igenis az én dolgom. Tőlem és a társaimtól loptad őket. Figyeltelek amióta a piacra tévedtél. – A csuklyás fiatal óvatosan, a hátára igazított, fekete ében tőrére rakta a kezét.

\- Minden fiút kinézel magadnak? Csak szólok, a nőket szeretem. – A vörös hajú csak elmosolyodott, de a csuklyás csak erősebben markolta a tőrét.

\- És még humorod is van. Ezt becsülöm, de ha nem csinálsz semmi hülyeséget, teszem azt, előrántod azt a tőrt a hátad mögül, felajánlanék egy üzleti lehetőséget. – Egy darabig morfondírozott, csapdát szimatolt.

\- Mire gondolsz?

\- Tudtam hogy okos fiú vagy. Végig figyeltem, ahogy kizsebeled a helyieket, hittem hogy te leszel az én emberem. – A vörös hajú férfi a kereskedő pultja mögé hívta a fiút hogy a kíváncsi fülek ne hallják meg. – Egy munkám lenne számodra amit hajlandó lennék jól megfizetni. – Sosem mondana nemet egy könnyű, jól fizető munkára.

\- Mit kéne tennem?

\- Egyszerű, el kell lopnod egy gyűrűt, annak az argóniai ékszerésznek, Madesinek a pultja alól, mielőtt kérdezed, nem, nem elég egyet ellopni a pultjáról. Amelyiket el kell lopnod az sokkal értékesebb azoknál amiket elad. Állítólag egyfajta családi örökség, szóval egy kis ládikában tartja a pultja alatt. Felteszem vannak tolvajkulcsaid, használnod kell őket. A pult ajtaját és a ládikát is hagyd nyitva hogy észrevegye hogy valami nem stimmel.

\- Ennyi?

\- Nem, ezután jön a trükkösebb rész. Bele kell csempészned a gyűrűt annak a sötét elfnek, Brand-Sheinek a zsebébe, lehetőleg anélkül hogy bárki észre venne. Világos?

\- Nem túl bonyolult. Miért törsz annak az elfnek az életére? Tudom hogy a legtöbb nord gyűlöli az elfeket, de…

\- És itt egy hiba, egyáltalán nem személyes és én nem olyan betokosodott nord vagyok aki a saját fajtáján kívül mindent megvet. Ez szimpla üzlet. Egyszerűen megbízást kaptunk hogy távolítsuk el a városból, a módszert ránk bízták, de nem vagyunk a Sötétség Testvérisége, ezért nem tervezzük megölni. Örülhet neki hogy az illető, nem a Testvériséget bérelte fel. A Mészáros állítólag közéjük tartozik.

\- Mármint Sodrásd Mészárosa?

\- Az ám. Nem közönséges gyilkos, hanem egy bérgyilkos. – A fickó egyértelműen titkolt valamit, többet tudott mint amennyit elmondott.

\- Te tudod ki ő. – Egyenesen a szemébe nézett és követelte a választ.

\- Meg lehet. Egy új üzletet ajánlok, ha elintézed ezt a munkát, talán megosztok veled egy-két dolgot a Mészárosról. Nos?

\- Áll az alku. – Kezet ráztak.

A fiú elvegyült a tömegben, a vörös hajú férfi felállt egy emelvényre.

\- Egy kis figyelmet kérek! – Kezdte az tömeg elterelését és jól csinálta, minden szem rászegeződött, még az árusok is, köztük az argóniai akinek a gyűrűjét el kellett lopnia.

Az őrök figyelme is lankadt és ennél jobb alkalmat nem is kívánhatott volna. Még csak lopakodnia sem kellett hogy feltörje az zárat a pult alatt, de amikor az a nagydarab nord nő járőrözött arra, gyorsan félbe kellett hagynia a zártörést és a sziklakerítés alatt elbújnia. Amint meggyőződött hogy tiszta a levegő, folytatta, ezúttal komolyabban vette és sikerült feltörnie a zárat.

Bebújt a pult alá és elkezdte keresni az említett kis ládikát, végül megtalálta egy rongy alá rejtve, amihez az összes tolvajkulcsát fel kellett használnia, de kinyitotta. Egy tömör arany, smaragdköves gyűrű volt benne. Megfordult a fejében hogy zsebre teszi, de érdekelte hogy ki is az a vörös hajú fickó és kik is az állítólagos társai. Követte az utasításokat.

A sötételf néhány fa dobozon ült és figyelte a vörös hajú beszédét. Nesztelenül odalopakodott mögé, visszafojtotta a lélegzetét és alig érezhetően, beledugta az ékszert a zsebébe. Amint meggyőződött róla hogy sem az elf, sem senki más nem vett észre semmit, óvatosan elment és figyelte a vörös hajú beszédét. Amint a fiú jelzett hogy minden a tervek szerint ment, gyorsan lezárta a beszédet.

\- Micsoda időpazarlás, Brynjolf! – Egy felháborodott férfi szakította félbe az amúgy is befejezni kívánt beszédet.

\- Sajnálom, azt hiszem egy kis félreértés történt. Elnézést hogy feltartottam mindenkit az unalmas beszédemmel. – Amint a tömeg, csalódottan folytatta a napi rutinját, a férfi, Brynjolf bevárta amíg a fiú odament a pultjához. – Úgy néz ki, jó embert választottam a munkára. – Brynjolf csak mosolygott.

\- Akkor, a fizetségem? – A fiú levette a csuklyáját, felfedve a rövid, szőkés barna haját, a zöld szemét és a hatalmas, vízszintes heget az arca bal oldalán, az orcájától, egészen az orrnyergééig terjedt. Régi seb volt.

\- Ahogy ígértem, a Céh szemet huny afelett hogy megloptad és átgondolom hogy beszéljek-e a Mészárosról. Nem, nem beszélek. – A fiú felháborodott.

\- Te rohadék! Átb*sztál! – A tőréért nyúlt, de a férfi időben elkapta a kezét.

\- Ezt próbáld meg még egyszer és ki fogom törni a karod! Nem hazudtam!

\- Azt mondtad fizetsz és hogy beszélsz a Mészárosról!

\- A fizetséged, hogy a Céh megbocsájtja amiért megloptad és annyit mondtam hogy átgondolom hogy beszélek-e a Mészárosról! Átgondoltam és nem beszélek róla!

\- Akkor most járjak örömtáncot? – Kérdezte szarkasztikusan.

\- Azt megnézném, de jobb ötletem van.

\- Egy újabb átverés?

\- Egyáltalán nem! Szeretnélek meghívni a Céhbe hogy te legyél a legújabb tagja, fiam. – Már nagyon idegesítette hogy "fiam"-nak szólítja.

\- Nem vagyok a fiad!

\- Akkor hogy hívjalak?

\- A nevem Chase.

\- Chase, szeretnél a Tolvajok Céhe, legújabb tagja lenni? – Chase már hallott pletykákat erről a Tolvaj Céhről, de sosem találta a nyomukat amikor még itt élt Sodrásdban. Nem tudott róluk sokat, de olvasta a történelem könyvekben, hogy a második kor vége felé, a közkedvelt Barenziah királynő is a tagja volt egy darabig. Ez a céh már elég régi és nagy hírnévnek örvend. – Elég nehéz időket élünk és szükség lennek néhány tehetséges újoncra akik segítenének kilábalni a válságból.

\- Miután átvertél?! Esélytelen!

\- Akkor sem ha bemutatlak a Mészárosnak? – Brynjolf elmosolyodott, tudta hogy a Hentes nagyon érdekli Chase-t.

\- Azt mondtad nem is ismered!

\- Nem is. Elég titokzatos, őrült és alkoholista, de lehetetlenség kiismerni. De bemutathatlak neki.

\- Ha újra átversz…

\- Hé, tényleg szükségünk van segítségre, szóval miért hazudnék most neked? – Jogos volt.

\- Induljunk.

\- Nekem még el kell intéznem néhány dolgot, de te előre mehetsz. A Patkányjárat, gondolom hallottál már róla, vezet el a Tolvajok Céhébe. Ott találkozhatsz a Mészárossal. A kikötőben találod a bejáratát.

Chase nem tudta miért, de elindult, "Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy a Mészáros nem egy átlagos gyilkos. Talán az az akivel annyi éve találkoztam."

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld a kedvenceid közé és követésre is és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod, a főszálon kívül.  
**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

 **\- Elfen Lied ahogyan te még nem láttad**

 **\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**


	3. Elintézni az üzletet

**Halo, itt a folytatás.**

* * *

 **Chase**

Brynjolf hátramaradt hogy összeszedje a bódéját.

\- Csak egy kérdés, - Jutott eszembe hirtelen. – merre van a Céh?

\- Jah, igen. A Patkányjáraton keresztül odatalálsz. – Csal ennyit mondott, de nekem fogalmam sem volt róla mi az.

\- Az meg mi a…

\- Ha eljutsz oda, talán beveszünk.

\- Meg sem mutatod az utat, vagy hogyan is találok oda? – Csak elvigyorodott.

\- Szeretnéd ha kézen fogva vezetnélek oda, akár egy anyuka a gyermekét? Légy kreatív.

Ez volt a vég szava és tovább kezdte pakolni az árus bódét. Egyedül kellett megtalálnom a Patkányjárat bejáratát. Egy olyan módszert választottam információ szerzésre amit minden hozzám hasonló tolvaj, kém, informátor és felderítő már az idő kezdete óta alkalmazott. Körbe kérdeztem a helyiek között.

Minden városbélinek ugyanazokat a sablon kérdéseket tettem fel.

\- Elnézést, bocsássa meg az udvariatlanságom amiért félbeszakítom a napi teendőében, de egész véletlenül van némi információja egy bizonyos Patkányjárat nevű helyről? – Olyan kedvességgel, udvariassággal és a türelmetlenség és az agresszió legkisebb szikrájának a jele nélkül kérdeztem körbe mindenhol hogy bárkinek megolvadt volna a szíve. Csak ködös utalásokat kaptam.

\- Sajnálom, polgár. Nincs információnk a helyről. – A városőröktől hiába kérdeztem.

\- Bocs, fiam, amíg nem kapom meg a napi adag italom, addig magamról sem tudok semmit, nem hogy egy másik helyről. – Az utcán kolduló, alkoholista csavargótól sem kaptam információt.

\- Ha tudnám hogy hol van az a patkányfészek, már rég kifüstöltem volna! – A nord nő, Mjoll egyértelműen nem tudta.

Ahogy egyre több és több járókelőben kellett csalódnom, hirtelen felcsillant bennem a reménysugár. Az utcán megláttam egy előkelő, hölgyet, hosszú fekete hajjal, több őr is kísérte, nem tudtam megállapítani a korát, de egyértelműen sok mindent látott. Mellette egy fiatal, előkelő fiatal ember kísérte aki egyértelműen a fia volt. Nekik is feltettem a kérdésem.

\- Sajnálom, a leghalványabb fogalmam sincs miről beszélsz, fiam, de fontos dolgaim vannak.

Ahogy a piacon egyre csak fogyott az emberek száma akiket megkérdezhettem volna, eljutottam a város alsóbb részéig, ahova egy fából eszkábált hidak vezettek és a falba épített olcsó lakások voltak. Sokan azt sem tudták mit keresek, de az utolsó helyen egy üzlet állt, Elgrim Elixírjei. Benyitottam, egy idős, rongyos öregember állt a pult mögött.

\- Jó napot, uram, üdvözölöm Elgrim Elixírjeiben. – Visszaköszöntem és ugyanúgy feltettem a szokásos, már jól begyakorolt kérdésem. – Hát, fiam, ez egy érdekes kérdés. Miért keresi azt a helyet?

\- Csupán üzleti célokból.

\- Szóval üzlet. Egész véletlenül… - Hirtelen egy fiatal nő szakította félbe.

\- Elgrim, elfogyott a halálharang. Van még raktáron? – Egy fiatal, fekete hajú nő, kiköpött mása volt annak a nemes nőnek akivel a város felsőbb részén találkoztam. Elegáns, vörös és fekete ruhájáról könnyen lehetett következtetni hogy nemesi származású és nem volt hiánya a gazdagságból. – Ki ez a kölyök. – Egyidősnek tűnt velem, talán még fiatalabb is volt nálam.

\- Csak egy…

\- A Patkányjáratot keresem. Egész véletlenül nem ismerik valamelyiken? – A lány érdeklődő arccal meredt rám.

\- A régi csatornarendszer bejáratát keresd és megtalálod. Óvatosan, egy halálos labirintus, veszélyes lények és emberek lakják, de megtalálod a Tolvaj Céhet. – Az öreg egy kicsit aggódva meredt a lányra.

\- Ingun, nem gondolod hogy az anyád…

\- Az anyám túlságosan le van foglalva a politikai és üzleti játékaival hogy egy jött-ment kölyök miatt aggódjon és talán a Céh, köztük az anyám hasznára válik. Sok szerencsét. – Ennyit mondott, felvett a pult mögül egy lila növényekkel teli dobozt és hátra ment.

Továbbra sem tetszett hogy a lány kölyöknek szólított, de megvan ami kellett. Egy csatorna kijáratot kellett keresnem, meg is lett. Egy régi, rozsdás ajtó vezetett le ahonnan borzalmas bűzt lehetett érezni. Lehet hogy már évek óta nem üzemelt, de továbbra is árasztotta magából a több évtizedes ürülék bűzét.

A sötét csatornában koromsötétség honolt és az ember az orráig sem látott és csak a bűzt érezte ami gyorsan a ruhámba rágta magát. Még mindig folyt a szennyvíz amiktől bárkinek felfordult volna a gyomra, de én kitartottam. Hirtelen fényt véltem észrevenni az alagút végéből. Egy tábortüzet. Két férfi volt ott akik veszekedtek.

\- Nem tudom, Drahff. Élve megnyúznak minket ha megtudják hogy mi is csinálunk. – Egy kissé aggódó hangja volt, de a másik inkább magabiztossággal teli.

\- Miért kell mindig úgy viselkedned mint egy nagy csecsemőnek?! Eddig simán eljutottunk!

\- Eddig?! A régi csatornában lakunk! – Az eddig aggódó hangneme most felháborodottá vált. – Azt mondtad hogy eddigre már akkora házunk lesz mint a Feketehangáknak! – A másik, parancsoló stílusba váltott át.

\- Te csak az idegenek fejének a betörése miatt aggódj, én aggódok a Céh miatt. – Egyértelműen a Tolvaj Céhet keresték, amit én is, kevés sikerrel.

\- Jól van, jól van. – Adta meg magát.

\- Megyek, ellenőrzöm a kijáratot, nehogy más is betévedjen ide.- Mindjárt jövök. – Tudtam hogy felém fog jönni és kizárt hogy értelmesen beszélhessek vele. Nem vagyok gyilkos, elrejtőztem az egyik sarok mögé és megvártam amíg elhalad mellettem.

Így is lett, egyáltalán nem vett észre és mentem volna tovább, de láttam egy apró papírfecni sarkot ami kikandikált a zsebéből. Visszatartottam a lélegzetem és olyan közel merészkedtem hozzá amennyire csak lehetett. Lassan és óvatosan a zsebe felé nyúltam, megérintettem a papírt és olyan lassan kezdtem el húzni hogy nehogy bármit is érezhessen. Egy perc alatt, ami nekem egy órának tűnt, kivettem a papírt a zsebéből és visszabújtam a sötét sarokba.

A fickó, ahelyett hogy visszament volna társához, elővett egy üveg sört és elkezdte iszogatni.

Nem sokat láttam a papírról, csak annyit hogy egy térkép. A társa még a tábortűz körül ült és várta hogy visszamenjen, nem volt esedékes hogy hamar megtörténik sem az hogy ő mozdul el onnan. Hacsak nem segítünk rá.

Fogtam egy arany érmét amit a hüvelykujjammal elpöcköltem az egyik sarokba hogy a tűz mellett ücsörgő fickó ne csak meghallja, de lássa is hova esett. A fickó a kapzsiságától el vakultan ment az érme után, ezzel lehetőséget adva nekem hogy gondtalanul tovább menjek.

Miután biztos távolságba kerültem, a tábortűz még épphogy elég fényt adott hogy kivegyem az újonnan szerzett térképem és szemügyre vegyem. Kézzel rajzolta az a fickó akitől elvettem, nem volt túl művészi, de hasznosnak bizonyult.

Csupa vonalból és pontból állt, de eléggé ki lehetett rajta igazodni. Egy pont volt rajta ami egyértelműen az imént elhagyott táborhely volt, a többi vonal a már bejárt járatokat jelezte amiknek a többsége zsákutcákba veszett, a többi meg olyan hosszú hogy nem mertek a végére járni és nem is voltak a térképen. Végül egy X jel volt rajta, nem messze ettől a táborhelytől, ami lehetőleg a Céh bejáratát jelképezte, "Ha tudják merre van a bejárat, miért nem mentek még oda?". Erre a kérdésre magamnak kellett választ kerítenem.

Ahogy tovább mentem, meg is lett a válasz a kérdésemre. Láttam egy járatot ami vélhetőleg a Tolvaj Céh felé vezet, de egy hatalmas híd, ami fel van húzva, megakadályozott benne hogy átjussak. Egy kötél vezetett lefelé amin a két másik kalandor, csavargó vagy bandita, nem tudom minek nevezzem őket, le és fel járt.

Amint leértem, két irány volt előttem, Jobbra egy nyitott járat, balra egy vas kapurács vezetett ami be volt zárva. A térkép nem mutatott semmit a vasrács mögül és jó oka is volt rá. A zár kifejezetten nehéz volt, még nekem is legalább egy óráig tartott, nem vagyok benne biztos hogy tényleg egy óra volt-e, de sokáig tartott mire kinyitottam.

Kinyílt és tovább haladtam, újabb fény ütötte meg a szemem, egy nagyobb tábortűz fénye. Óvatosan kilestem és láttam a fény forrását, egy nagy étkező asztalt és a körülötte lévő padok üresek voltak. Csak egy rongyos, de nagydarab ork, ült az egyik padon, pont a járat bejáratát figyelte. Ki kellett találnom valamit és tudtam is hogy mit.

Az érmés trükk nem működött volna, vagy nagyon unalmas lett volna 2-szer egymás után.

\- Hé, hallasz valami magad mögül! – Suttogtam neki amit be is vett.

\- Tényleg?! Vajon mi lehet az?!

\- Nem tudod, ezért elmész megnézni! – Utasítottam amit ő követett is.

A kapu kinyitásán kívül nem volt nehéz dolgom, halkan tovább osontam amíg nem találtam szembe magam egy régi, kopott ajtóval ami könnyedén kinyílt.

Ahogy beértem egy nagyobb helységen találtam magam aminek a közepén egy hatalmas tónyi víz volt, körülötte, mindkét oldalt út vezetett át. A túloldalon láttam egy stéget, megpakolva hordókkal, dobozokkal és árukkal. A stégen túl pedig embereket láttam akik civilizáltabbnak tűntek mint a csatorna többi lakója. Óvatosan közelítettem meg a túloldalt, felkészülve hogy rám támadnak.

Lassan haladtam, a kezem a nadrágom hátuljában elrejtett tőrre meredt. Egy kocsma volt a föld alatt, de az itt lévők többsége nem volt olyan részeg, sokkal inkább titkos ügyeket intéztek és cselszövéseket szőttek, valahogy az én világomnak éreztem.

Információra volt szükségem, egyből a pulthoz mentem. A Pultos ugyanazzal a vörös hajú nord férfival beszélgetett aki ideküldött. Ezúttal sötét bőrvért volt rajta és egy fekete ében tőr lógott az oldalán.

\- Add fel, Brynjolf. – Mondta neki a pultos. – A régi napok már elmúltak.

\- Komolyan mondom, ez a fiú most más! – Erősködött, de a társaságát nem győzte meg, "Talán rólam beszél?"-

\- Csak áltatod magad, öreg barátom. Te, Vex és Mercer már kihalóban lévő faj vagytok. A dolgok változnak. – A pultos már elfordult a férfitól és a munkájára koncentrált. Brynjolf még felsóhajtott egyet és az italába nézett amiben látta a tükörképét.

\- "Kihalóban lévő faj"? Így hívsz minket? – Inkább magának mintsem a pultosnak mondta. Amint mellé léptem, megköszörültem a torkom amire lassan, de felfigyelt. – Lám, lám, fogjuk rá hogy lenyűgöztél, fiam. – A hangja monoton volt és unott, de az arca elárulta hogy örült annak hogy itt vagyok. – Nem gondoltam hogy valaha is látlak még, fiam. – Továbbra is "fiam"-nak szólított.

\- Nem mondanám hogy sokat fáradtam az idejutással. Nem hiszem hogy megérte, ez a hely egy ócska romhalmaz. – Körülnéztem és nem láttam semmi olyan értékeset amit érdemes lenne meglovasítani. Brynjolf csak egy finom vigyorra húzta a száját.

\- Ha egy palotára számítottál, talán nem is vagy érdemes erre a munkára. De meg kell hagyni, önbizalmad az van, fiam. – A hangja kioktató volt, mint egy szülőé aki épp a fiát tanítja. – A mi stílusunk a titoktartás és a megtévesztés. – Nem örültem neki ahogy velem beszél és kezdett elfogyni a türelmem.

\- Akkor, a Mészáros? És az állítólagos, "munkád"? – Szűkre húztam a szemem.

\- Jól van, ha végeztél a nyafogással, mint egy gyerek, mi lenne ha egy könnyed és meghitt megfenyítéssel kezdenénk. – Tényleg a lényegre tért. Tettem egy lépés hátra és a tőrömért nyúltam.

\- Az enyémmel?! – Csak megforgatta a szemét.

\- Nem a tiéddel, van három illető akik komoly összeggel tartoznak nekünk és úgy döntöttek, nem fizetik vissza nekünk. Szeretném, ha "elmagyaráznád" nekik hogy ez így nincs rendben. – Vagyis legyek behajtó.

\- Jól hangzik. – Valószínűleg kizsarolok belőlük egy kis "kamatot" amit a magam javára megtartok. – Csak mondd a neveket.

\- Tudtam hogy jó lóra tettem. Keerava a Méh és Fullánkból, Bersi Honey-Hand és Haelga. Ha ezt elintézed, a Céh tagja leszel.

\- És a fizetségem? – Már tényleg kezdtem belefáradni hogy azok után a "mágikus" érmék után futok.

\- Természetesen meg leszel jutalmazva. Mi törődünk a mieinkkel. – Ezúttal sokkal komolyabb volt mint a piacon.

\- Bármi segítség Bersivel?

\- Egy disznóképű, hájas kereskedő, ezt azonnal megállapíthatod róla. A Rákzálog tulaja, ott tölti az egész napját. Elég fukar és tagadni fogja hogy nincs semmije, de van egy régi, értéktelen, családi dwemer urnája ami díszként van kirakva a boltjában. Törd össze és fizet.

\- Egyszerűnek hangzik, Haelgával mi a helyzet.

\- Megrögzött és fanatikus Dibella hívő és van egy szobra róla a szállásában. Lopd el és könnyen leveszed a lábáról.

\- És Keerava?

\- Ő már egy kicsit keményebb dió, de mint mindenkinek, neki is van egy gyengepontja. Méghozzá a családja. Beszélj Talen-Jeivel akivel együtt dolgozik, közel állnak egymáshoz, már ha érted mire célzok. – Én mindig értem az ilyesmit.

\- Tekintsd elintézettnek.

\- Még egy dolog, nem a pénz a lényeg, hanem hogy tudják, nem szórakozhatnak a Céhvel! Nem akarom hogy bármelyiknek is baja essen. Rosszat tenne az üzletnek.

Ugyanúgy mint legutóbb, kisurrantam a csatornákon át, "Komolyan mindannyian megteszik ezt a fárasztó utat hogy ki és be jussanak? Igazán lehetne egyszerűbb megoldás is!".

 **Kassady**

A Méh és Fullánkban unalmas nap volt, az emberek csak arról panaszkodtak hogy milyen nehéz a munkájuk, a Tolvaj Céh mennyire megnehezíti az életüket és még sok más. A nők többségét valami csuklyás kölyök vérig sértette, ezért nem voltak kíváncsiak más férfiak társaságára. Nem bántam, legalább a munkára koncentrálhattam, "Kezdek öregedni.".

A fogadóba, Maven jött be egy kisebb kísérettel akik elvegyültek a többi vendég között és a kisebbik fia, Sidgeir is vele tartott. Napközben, az utcán nem beszéltünk egymással és nem is mutattuk semmilyen jelét hogy ismernénk egymást. Csak a Feketehanga család a nekik dolgozók és a Tolvaj Céh tagjai tudták hogy neki dolgozok.

Az hogy eljött a fogadóba, az azt jelentette hogy nekem nem volt ott helyem, de nem érdekelt, egyszerűen csak feltápászkodtam, a sok italtól egy kicsit dülöngélve elhagytam a helyet. Végignéztem a listán amit Maven adott nekem.

Egy újabb munkás aki ellopott egy szállítmány mézsört hogy Sodrásdban eladja és nem ez az első alkalma. Rögtön a Feketehanga Mézsörfőzdébe indultam. Az ott dolgozók ismertek és rettegtek tőlem.

\- Jó napot, Kassady uraság! – A pultos kissé rettegve, de örömöt színlelve elém lökött egy üveg sört.

\- Bele tetted a titkos összetevőt? – Kérdeztem fenyegetően és célratörően.

\- A… titkos összetevőt? – Megfagyott a vér az ereiben, izzadt és a többi munkásra nézett akik ugyanúgy, rettegve megvonták a vállukat.

\- Egy jókora adag Skoomát, ami segít ellazulnom hogy nehogy véletlenül, - Halkan, fenyegetően suttogtam a fülébe. – megöljek valakit. – Őrült, gyilkos szemekkel bámultam a szemébe amitől majdnem összecsinálta magát, de végül a vállára tettem a kezem és elkezdtem röhögni. – Csak viccelek! A Skooma nem csak illegális, de undorító is! – Megkönnyebbülve elkezdett nevetni, én elővettem a kis zsák holdcukrom és beleöntöttem az italomba. – Jobban szeretem a nyers holdcukrot a sörömbe keverve. – Meghúztam az italt és a tárgyra tértem. – Hol van a mi kis csempészünk? – Megmondtam hogy akit keresek feketén árulja Maven úrnő "szeretetével" készülő mézsörét, a szeretet alatt egy jókora adag holdcukrot értettem, mert a Feketehanga sörbe azt is kevernek.

\- N…nem tudom kiről beszél, Kassady nagyúr.

\- Értem, de te viszont azt értsd meg hogy én nem hiszek neked. Megkérdezem, még egyszer, hol a kis csempészük. – Az igazi nevét mondtam, de nem emlékszem rá, ezért hívjuk csak "kis csempész"-nek.

\- Az igazat mondom! – Kezdtem kifogyni a türelemből. Megragadtam az ingénél és a torkának szegeztem a Keserpengém.

\- Nem kérdezem még egyszer! – Az őrült, szadista arcomat vettem fel.

\- Jól van, Kis Csempész volt az! – Nem ezt mondta, de már említettem hogy így hívjuk.

\- Látod, – Úgy kiáltottam rá mint egy tanár aki egy ostoba diákra, 100-ik próbálkozása után helyesen válaszol egy kérdésre. – ezt akartam hallani! Mondd el, miért védted?! – A fejét a pulthoz vágtam és a pengémmel egy kicsit a nyakába vágtam.

\- Együtt dolgozunk! Bajtársiasságból! – Visszavettem a késem.

\- Én meg egy csinos, nemes és bájos elf hercegnő vagyok. . Viccelődtem. – Szóval, azt állítod hogy én egy idióta vagyok?!

\- Nem, Kassady úr, én…

\- Ha még egyszer "úr"-nak vagy "uraság"-nak nevezel, levágom a golyóidat és megetetem veled! Azt várod hogy elhiszem? Hirtelen lelkiismeretet növesztettél? – Kifogyott minden kifogásból és megadta magát.

\- Rendben, megosztotta velem a fizetség egy részét! Ezért hallgattam! – Elengedtem a fejét amit felemelt.

\- Értem. Az együttműködésedért, egy kis jutalmat kapsz. – Erre felcsillant a mohóságtól és kapzsiságtól teli szeme.

\- Valóban? – A pengémmel gyorsan elvágtam a torkát amitől úgy meglepődött mint aki kísértetet lát. A torkához szorította mindkét kezét és próbálta elállítani a vérzést, hiába, a nyaki verőerét vágtam el és csak úgy spriccelt a vér mindenfelé. A kezem is olyan lett.

\- Undorító. – A kezemet egy rongyba töröltem, utáltam amikor a célpontom összemocskolt a vérével. – Hé, te, - Egy sötételf nő munkáshoz fordultam, összerezzent ahogy megszólítottam. – Lennél olyan kis cukorfalat hogy elviszel engem Kis Csempészhez? – Maven gyakran alkalmazott sötételfeket, a Széltetői északiak ki semmizik őket, Maven felkarolja és olcsó munkaerőként alkalmazza őket. Az elvakult rasszizmusa és hülyesége miatt, Maven kedvelte Ulfricot.

\- Máris! – Nem kellett többet mondani, máris elvezetett a kis tolvajunkhoz.

Levezetett egyenesen a munkás részlegbe ahol több sötételf munkás éjjel-nappal dolgozott, méghozzá kis alamizsnáért. Figyeltem, nehogy bármi gyanús dolgot fedezzek fel, de mindenki rettegve folytatta a munkáját. Elvezetett a bentlakó munkások lakosztályához, sokan illegálisan dolgoznak és hogy senki se kapjon gyanút, inkább itt töltötték az egész napot és itt is éjszakáztak. Kegyetlen bánásmód volt ugyan, de hatékony. Ha a Feketehangák fogást találnak rajtad, sosem eresztenek.

A lakrész üres volt, a nőhöz fordultam aki összerezzent a nézésem alatt.

\- Mondd csak, elképzelhető hogy a sok holdcukros Feketehanga sör miatt hallucinálok, vagy tényleg nincs itt senki?

\- Úgy volt hogy egy kicsit lepihen a sok munka miatt. Mint minden munkás, itt a lakrésze! – Megdörzsöltem a borostám és megigazítottam a kalapom.

\- Igazán? Melyik az ő ágya?

\- Az ott.

\- Köszönöm a drága segítséget, mehetsz a dolgodra. Elintézem innen. – Intettem neki hogy elmehet és nem is kellett több, úgy rohant a munkájára hogy hűlt helye sem maradt.

A munkásoknak csak a ágyuk volt amit sajátjuknak érezhettek, minden közös volt, az éjjeliszekrényekből is több munkással kellett osztozni. Aki szerződést kötött Mavennel vagy az egyik befolyásos emberével, annak le kellett töltenie itt vagy egy másik főzdében a határidőt. Ha valaki idő előtt el akarta hagyni a munkahelyét, akkor jöttem én a képbe. Már úgy rettegtek tőlem a munkások mint Oblivion démonjaitól.

Ellenőriztem az ágy alját és az éjjeliszekrényt, semmi gyanús, értelemszerűen. Egyetlen bűnöző, még a legostobábbak sem hagynak egyértelmű nyomot maguk után, "A kincsvadászat legfontosabb szabálya, a kincs mindig el van rejtve.". Felvágtam az ágy matracát és egy halom szalma mellett, találtam néhány üres Skoomás üveget, de ez még nem elég nyom, valószínűleg osztogatta a többi munkásnak amivel aztán jól megszedte magát. Tovább kutattam és kapott egy zsíros megbízást Ivarfalván. Nincs messze innen és még nem juthatott ki a városból. Valószínűleg még a főzdében kell lennie.

Kimentem a lakrészből és a dolgozó munkások között, nem láttam senkit aki gyanús lenne. A kalapomat egy kicsit lehajtottam hogy eltakarja a jobb szemem és úgy nézelődtem a munkások között akik a közelségemre úgy reagáltak mintha egy emberbőrbe bújt szörnyeteg járt volna közöttük és jól tették.

\- Vigyázat! – Egy kissé kétbalkezes, fiatal, sötét elf lány egy nagy fazék meleg mézsörrel nekem ütközött és kiborult a tartalma. A lötty a vértem felső részét, a nadrágom nagyját és a csizmámat is eláztatta. – Kérem, bocsásson meg, Kassady uraság! Baleset volt! – A lány könnyes szemekkel könyörgött a kegyelmemért ami csak felidegesített.

\- Mégis mit műveltél, te kis k*rva?! – A műszakvezető dühösen tört rá a lányra, de ezzel csak azt veszélyeztette hogy a csempész megszökik. – Kiöntötted az értékes mézsört?! És ráadásul, Kassady úrra?! Ezért most megfizetsz! – A hangzavarra mindenki ránk figyelt, ez kiváló lehetőséget adott a tolvajnak hogy feljusson a felsőbb emeletre. A nő sírt, a főnök kiabált, ezzel csak engem zavarva a munkámba.

\- Fogjátok be! – Kiáltottam rájuk és odadobtam az erszényem, tele csillogó arannyal. – Ez több mint elég a kárra. Maga hagyja békén a lányt és eredjen a dolgára. – A főnök még egy dühös pillantást vetett a lányra, de felvette az erszényem és odébb állt. – Te pedig, ha még egyszer megzavarsz a munkámban, levágom az egyik hegyes füled és feldugom a formás kis s*gedbe! – A lány megrémülve összeszedte magát és kisírta magát egy félreeső sarokban.

Mindenki folytatta a munkát, én is. Ha egy másodperccel később térek vissza a kereséshez, nem vettem volna észre hogy egy kis sunyi sötételf férfi ment fel a lépcsőn a felsőbb emeletre miközben egy ládányi mézsört cipelt.

Nem rohanhattam utána, gyanút fogott volna, lassú és nyugodt tempóban követtem. Had higgye hogy még lent keresem. Egyre feljebb és feljebb mentem, ő pedig egyre idegesebb és idegesebb lett.

Amint felért az eladói részlegbe, könnyen átjutott a fenti személyzeten azzal a szöveggel hogy "Maven úrnő parancsára szállítok ki.". Ezt a szöveget a többiek bevették és kijutott az utcára. Nem róttam fel nekik ezt a baklövést, csak lassan kimentem az utcára és megláttam hogy a város kijárata felé veszi az irányt.

Nem követtem, felmásztam a főzde tetejére és háztetőről-háztetőre ugrálva a nyomában jártam. Eljutott a város kijáratáig és az őrök mellett elhaladva, kijutott a városból. A város falán több őr is járőrözött és elég nehezen, de sikerült elosonnom mellettük. Szerencsére, több kiálló gerenda és falrepedés volt a várost védő falon amiket évszázadok óta nem javítottak ki, ezért könnyen lemásztam a falon és elbújtam néhány bokor mögött.

Ki bérelt egy hintót Ivarfalvára és egy busás összeggel fizetett a kocsisnak hogy ne beszéljen arról hogy merre járt. Amint elindult, a szekér aljába tette a szállítmányt és nyugodtan hátradőlt, hamis biztonságérzetbe ringatva magát.

Legalább 1 óráig követtem a kocsit, amint elég messzire ért a várostól, mélyen, be az erdőbe, kaptam az alkalmon. A kocsi mögé osontam, felmásztam az aljára és egy darabig együtt utaztam a csempésszel. Amint meggyőződtem róla hogy nem vettek észre, megragadtam a kocsi hátulján utazó csempészt és lerántottam a földre.

Maven csak annyit mondott hogy öljem meg, azt nem hogy a lopott árut is szerezzem vissza. Megkötöztem és betömtem a száját. A hintó után rohantam és visszaszereztem az árut, "Maven ezért egy kis extrával tartozik.". Visszatértem a tolvajhoz és az erdő mélyén nem kellett visszafognom magam, nyugodtan szabadjára engedhettem a képzeletem.

\- Tudod ki vagyok, ugye? – Az arckifejezéséből ítélve, ez a kérdés felesleges volt. – Nagyon helyes. Remélem tudod hogy csak a munkámat végzem. – Egy szadista vigyorral kivágtam az egyik szemgolyóját és megkönnyebbülve sóhajtottam fel, Oh, igen, ez valahogy élvezettel tölt el.".

Ahogy bekötözött szájjal és egy üres szemgödörrel ordibált, elöntött a szokásos izgalom amikor megkínzok egy áldozatot a halála előtt. Letéptem az ingét és a pengémmel elkezdtem lenyúzni a bőrt a mellkasáról. A szája be volt tömve, hiába sírt és üvöltött, nem jött senki sem a segítségére.

Egy újabb óráig játszadoztam vele, mire meghalt, "Elég sokáig bírta, ez új rekord.", gondoltam magamban. Felkaptam a lopott árut és visszaindultam Sodrásdba.

Visszatértemkor, visszavittem az árut a főzdébe, nem kell mondanom, meg voltak döbbenve, de az első nevet kihúzhattam a listámról.

A következő név már bajos volt, nem volt a városban és a nevét is megváltoztatta. A Tolvajcéhez kellett fordulnom segítségért.

 **Chase**

Végeztem a behajtós munkával, egy kis extra összeget is bezsebeltem, a többit, az eredeti összeget átadom Brynjolfnak, a maradékot megtartom. Újra elosontam a Patkányjáratban és a csavargók továbbra is "figyelmesek" voltak.

Visszatértemkor, Brynjol ugyanott fogadott ahol otthagytam, a kocsma pultja előtt ülve, egy itallal a kezében.

\- Itt van minden amivel tartoznak a Céhnek. – Átadtam a pénzes erszényeket, pontosan annyival amennyi kellett neki. Megszámolta és visszaadta nekem.

\- Kiváló. A jutalmad, hogy megtarthatod. – Elég magas összeg volt az amit behajtottam, most meg nekem adta.

\- Következőnek mi lesz? – Az állára tette a mutató és a hüvely ujját és elgondolkodott.

\- abból ítélve, milyen jól kezelted a boltosokat, azt mondanám hogy elnyerted a bizalmam hogy bemutassalak a Mészárosnak és még valakinek aki talán hasznosnak ítél. – Komolyan beszélt, ezzel határozta el magát. – Szükségünk van hozzád hasonló tehetségekre. – Nem izgatott kit kellett le nyűgözni, csak a pénz érdekelt.

\- Amíg van benne arany, addig benne vagyok. – Elvigyorodott.

\- Ez a szellem! Egyszerűen a véredben van a tolvajlás, egyszerűen érzem. Gyakorlott tolvaj vagy. És nem csak egy jött ment alak aki ért egy kicsit hozzá, közénk tartozol. – Felállt, de nekem volt egy kérdésem.

\- Mielőtt megyünk, kérdeznem kell valamit!

\- Mi jár a fejedben?

\- Sokan hozzád hasonló öltözéket hordanak. Ez egyfajta egyenruha? – Ismét lenyűgöztem és felsóhajtott.

\- Mondok valamit, fiam. Te csak azzal törődj hogy pénzt szerezz nekünk. Én aggódok a többi miatt, köztük a te felszerelésed miatt is. Megegyeztünk? – Nem volt más választásom és jól esett hogy valamilyen cél miatt hasznosíthatom a tehetségem és nem csak egy piti kis zsebtolvajként.

\- Jól hangzik.

\- Most hogy ezt megbeszéltük, bemutatlak a Mészárosnak és a Céh mesterének.

A kocsma hátsó részéhez vezetett, megállt egy szekrény előtt amit kinyitott. Üres volt, nem értettem mit akarhat, de volt egy kar a szekrény tetején elrejtve amit elhúzott és a szekrény hátulja kinyílt és egy új helység nyílt meg előttünk.

\- Üdvözöllek, a Tolvajok Céhe főhadiszállásán.

A helység egy hatalmas ciszterna köré épült, középen egy hatalmas vízgyűjtő volt amin egy kőhíd vezetett át. A híd közepén volt egy kicsit alacsony, hozzám hasonlóan breton férfi, idősebb, a 40-es évei vége felé járhatott és egy másik fickóval beszélgetett.

Egy kalapos, vörös hajú férfival, vörös és fekete bőrvértben aki már az 50-es éveiben járt.

Rögtön megismertem, ő volt Kassady, akivel 13 éve találkoztam.

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be a kedvenceid közé és követésre is és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod, a főtörténet mellett.  
**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

 **\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**


	4. Tisztán, érthetően

**Halo, itt a folytatás. Kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

 **Chase**

A kalapos, vörös hajú fickó észrevett és rám vigyorgott, ugyanazzal a szadista vigyorral amivel egykor régen.

\- Nocsak, kölyök! Te még élsz?! - Gyorsan a tőrömért nyúltam. - Ejnye, így kell üdvözölni azt aki megmentette az életed?

\- Kassady, mit keresel itt?! - Brynjolf meglepődött hogy közös múltunk van.

\- Ismeritek egymást?

\- Fogjuk rá. Az egykori társam, Dareus mentette meg a sz*ros kis életét. - Kassady továbbra is vigyorgott. - Közelebb lépett hozzám és felém tornyosult, sokkal magasabb volt nálam és orgyilkos létére elég jó fizikuma volt. - Nem tudod mi lett Marshallal? 13 éve nem láttam. - A hangja gonosz volt és könyörtelen, mint régen, most is a hideg futkosott a hátamon tőle.

\- Egy jó ideje nem láttam. Valószínűleg meghalt.

\- Az kár, én akartam megölni. - Úgy tudtam jóban voltak, ő és Marshal. Valami biztos történt kettejük között.

\- Miért? - Szélesen elvigyorodott.

\- Csakúgy. - A vállamra tette a kezét és megnyugtató stílusban magyarázott. - Nem kell aggódnod. nem foglak megölni, még. - Megfordult és elhagyta a ciszternát. - Csak ne tegyél nekem keresztbe. - Ez volt a vég szava.

Brynjolfot és engem is megrémített az öreg fickó.

\- Akkor közös múltatok van?

\- Egyszer találkoztunk vele, én és a barátom, Marshal. Vele és az egyik társával, Dareussal. Egy csapat piti tolvajok voltunk akik két Sötét Testvériséges orgyilkost próbáltak kirabolni. - Ezen meglepődött, visszagondolva elképesztően nagy ostobaságnak tűnhet.

\- A Testvériség két tagját?! Ez őrültség.

\- Akkor még gyerekek voltunk és nem ismertük a Testvériséget.

\- Hogyan úsztátok meg?

\- Dareus Marshalt, Kassady engem fogott el, - Az arcomon lévő hegre mutattam. - tőle kaptam ezt. A társa Dareus leállította, valahonnan megismerte Marshalt és azt mondta egy adósságot akar vele rendezni. Megkegyelmeztek nekünk. Akkor láttuk egymást utoljára. Nem tudom hol van Marshal és azt sem hogy él-e. Az önmagam ura vagyok és tolvaj lett belőlem. Egy darabig Cyrodiilban tevékenykedtem, de egyre több bandita és egyre kevesebb kereskedő és gazdag nemes lett, végül visszatértem Égkoszorúba. Sodrásd a szülővárosom, gondoltam jobb lesz a sorom itt. Eleinte minden könnyű prédának tűnt, de találkoztam veled és innentől már tudod. - Brynjolf érdeklődve hallgatta a történetem.

\- Nem kell aggódnod, fiam, bemutatlak a céhmesternek, Mercer Freynek aki valószínűleg be vesz közénk.

A céhmester, Mercer Frey, egy alacsonyabb, őszes hajú, talán az 50-es éveiben lévő breton férfi volt, ugyanolyan sötét vértben amilyen Brynjolf is. Szigorú tekintete volt ami arról árulkodott hogy nem érdemes ujjat húzni vele. A vízgyűjtő közepén állt ahova négy keskeny kőhíd vezetett. Érdekes építmény volt, láthatott mindenki, de nem lehetett hallani hogy miről beszélünk. A ciszterna közepére, a tetőn keresztül beszűrődött a napfény és egyfajta megvilágítást adott az egész helynek.

\- Mercer, ő az újonc akiről beszéltem. - Mercer megdörzsölte a homlokát, egyértelműen sokat csalódott az utóbbi időben.

\- Ajánlom hogy ne csak a Céh készleteit pocsékoljuk a megérzésed miatt, Brynjolf. - A vörös hajú nord, jóval magasabb volt nála, de megadta neki a tiszteletet, mégis büszkén kihúzta magát, jelezve hogy kiáll mellettem és a saját döntése mellett. - Mielőtt belekezdünk, egy dolgot szeretnék tisztázni. - Csak magabiztosan figyeltem és nem riadtam vissza semmitől amit elém küld. - Ha a szabályok szerint játszol, gazdaggá teszünk. Ha megszeged őket, elveszted a részed. Nincs „esetleg", nincs „talán" és nincs „beszéljük meg"! Azt teszed amire és ahogyan utasítunk és kész. Ugye megértetted? - Sokáig voltam szabadúszó és rendszerint egyedül dolgoztam, szabályok és felelősség nélkül.

\- Szabályok? Tolvajok vagyunk. Mi szükségünk van szabályokra. - Brynjolf kínosan összezárta a szemeit, mintha valami őrültséget mondtam volna, Mercer továbbra is a szigorú arcával bámult, egy darabig kínos csendet tartva fenn.

\- Most úgy teszek mintha meg sem hallottam volna, mivel új vagy. Csak tegyél keresztbe valamelyikünknek és akkor bajok lesznek. - Szóval nem közönséges tolvajok, egyfajta bűnszövetkezett, íratlan szabályokkal. Ez új és tetszett. - Megértettük egymást? Azt hiszem tudom is hogy mi lesz az első komoly megpróbáltatásod. - Egy alattomos vigyort eresztett az arcára, mintha előre látná hogy nem lennék rá képes. Brynjolf megneszelte mire készülhet.

\- Várjunk egy kicsit, ugye nem az Aranyfény birtokra gondolsz? - Előre aggódott a válasz miatt.

\- Arra ám.

\- Még Vexnek sem sikerült megoldania. - Mercert nem érdekelte hogy új vagyok, egyből a mély vízbe akart dobni.

\- Azt mondtad hogy ő alkalmas jelölt, bonyolultabb feladatokra is.

\- De ez őrültség! Vex is alig jutott ki onnan és akkor még csak nem is számítottak behatolásra, azóta valószínűleg megtöbbszörözték az őrséget! - A két tolvaj vitába kezdett egymással, de én leállítottam őket.

\- Vállalom!

\- Látod, had bizonyítson a kölyök. - Ragaszkodott Mercer az eredeti tervéhez, valamiért ódzkodott hogy én is a Céh tagja legyek. Örömmel cáfolnék rá hogy téved.

\- Rendben, de nem mehet egyedül. - Szögezte le Brynjolf, ellentmondást nem tűrően. - Vex legalább kísérje el!

\- Kizárt! Vex az egyik legtehetségesebb emberünk. Nem hagyom hogy egy taknyos kölyök miatt elveszítsük!

\- Nem csak az életéről van szó. Vex valószínűleg elégtételt szeretne venni ami ott történt. Legalább kérdezzük meg, ha nemet mond, akkor Chase egyedül megy. - Mercer beadta a derekát.

\- Jól van. Chase, igaz? - Újra felém fordultak. - Vex a legtehetségesebb besurranó tolvajunk. Kérdezd meg hogy veled tart-e. Ha igen, ajánlom ne ölesd meg. A részleteket vitassátok meg magatok között. - Ezzel ott is akartak hagyni, de volt pár dolog amit tudnom kellett

\- Csak még egy pár kérdést! - Mercer lefáradtan fordult vissza, elfelejtette hogy új vagyok a környéken és el kellett magyaráznia a dolgok rendjét.

\- Igaz, elég annyit tudnod, az Aranyfény birtok egy nagyon kritikus fontosságú település a legnagyobb kliensünknek. A tulajdonosa hirtelen úgy döntött hogy megtagadja a kliensünk támogatását és egy riválisát kezdte támogatni. Meg kell tanítani neki a leckét. A többit Brynjolf elmagyarázza. - Örült hogy végre megszabadulhat tőlem és mehet a saját dolgára.

Brynjolf jóval türelmesebben magyarázta el a dolgokat.

\- Mercer, nem felejtettél el valamit? - Csak megforgatta a szemeit, egyáltalán nem volt kedve a formalitásokhoz.

\- Hm? Jah, igen. Brynjolf biztosított róla hogy a Céh előnyre tett szert általad, beveszünk. Üdv a Tolvajok Céhében. - Ennyi volt a beavatás, gyors, de mégis egyszerű, „Akárcsak az egész hely.". Kezdtem megérteni a dolgokat. Tolvajként nem szabad elérni hogy felfigyeljenek rád, ha hírhedt tolvaj vagy akkor rosszul csinálod a dolgod. A legfontosabb hogy megőrizd az egyszerűség és a szürkeség látszatát, nem vagyunk erősek, sem hatalmasok, sem hősök. Az ügyességünk és a ravaszságunk a legnagyobb fegyverünk amit kamatoztatnunk kell ha nem csak élni, de meggazdagodni is szeretnénk.

Mercer ezzel otthagyott, ahogy a beszélgetés elején is szerette volna. Brynjolf is üdvözölt, a maga módján.

\- Üdv a családban, fiam. Elvárom hogy sok pénzt termelj nekünk, sokat kockáztattam azzal hogy szembe szegültem a céhmester véleményével. Szóval ne okozz csalódást. - Egy dologra azért kíváncsi voltam.

\- Pontosan mit is várnak el tőlem? Sosem találkoztam még ilyen jól szervezett tolvajokkal mint ti. - Ezt bóknak vette mert elmosolyodott.

\- Egyszerű. Tégy úgy ahogy mondjuk és lehetőleg tartsd tisztán a pengédet. Ölésből nem tudunk profitálni. - Ezt mondani sem kellett, sosem voltam olyan aljas hogy megöljem azokat akiket kiraboltam. Nem vagyok gyilkos. - Vex és Delvin a két legjobb emberünk. Ők intézik a megbízásokat. A felszerelésed Toniliától kérd el, ő az orgazdánk.

\- Ami a feladatomat illeti, az Aranyfény birtok. Van valami tipped hogyan jutok be? - Rögtön el akartam kezdeni a munkát, tetszett eddig a Céh és ki akartam érdemelni a helyem.

\- Csak annyit tudok mondani amit mindenki tud róla. Kezdetben egy egyszerű méhfarm, ahol mézet termelnek. Egy nagyszájú, de ravasz bosmer fickó a tulajdonosa, Aringoth. Móresre kell tanítanunk azzal hogy felgyújtunk három méhkaptárt és kitakarítjuk a biztos széfét a pincéje mélyéből.

\- Ez eddig nem hangzik nehéznek.

\- Most jön a nehezebb rész. Nem égetheted porig az egész kócerájt. A fontos ügyfelünk, akiről Mercer beszélt, nagyon dühös lenne ha háromnál több kast gyújtanánk fel. - Nem mintha terveztem volna, de nincs sok értelme.

\- Mitől olyan fontos ez az ügyfél?

\- A Céh nagyban függ a befolyásos emberek támogatásától. Nélkülük komoly bajban lennénk. - Már értettem.

\- De akkor mit csináljak Aringoth-al? - Nem terveztem megölni és kétlem hogy ő is szeretné.

\- Az ügyfelünk jobban szeretné ha élve maradna, de ha komoly gondot okozna, megölheted. - „Csak így, simán?". - Nem értem miért téged kért fel Mercer, még ott a tojáshéj a fenekeden. Sok múlik ezen, a Céh jóhíre. Próbált ne elbaltázni.

\- Egyet se félj, Brynjolf. - Vetettem egy magabiztos vigyort, miközben keresztbe raktam a karjaim. - Könnyebb lesz mint babát lopni a cukortól.

\- Mármint cukrot lopni a babától? - Még a barátomtól, Marshaltól hallottam ezt a mondást és úgy sokkal több értelme volt ahogy én mondtam.

\- Annak semmi értelme. A cukor nem csinál semmit ha a babát lopod el, de ha cukrot veszed el a babától, úgy üvölt mint a megszórt malac.

\- Aha.

\- Mit tudsz még mondani magáról a birtokról? Hol érdemes próbálkozni, gyengepontok, veszélyes pontok, meg ilyenek.

\- Tény ami tény, már egy hegynyi aranyat hozott a Céhnek. Mondhatni a legédesebb befektetésünk. - Egy kicsit viccelődött, „Az irónia.". - Amikor Aringoth felbontotta a szerződését az ügyfelünkkel és nem küldött többé pénzt nekünk, Mercer dühös lett. Elküldtük Vexet hogy derítse ki, m történt a háttérben, de kiderült hogy egy halom zsoldost bérelt fel hogy távol tartsa a nem kívánt látogatókat. Alig jutott ki. Mindenképp beszélj vele mielőtt elindulsz és kérd meg hogy kísérjen el. Vex nem az a tipikus segítőkész és becsületes tolvaj és előbb lökne oda a zsoldosok elé hogy mentse a saját bőrét, de bosszúálló és nem szereti ha valaki kikezd vele. Biztos vagyok benne hogy elkísér.

\- Felteszem, jó érv szól amellett hogy ne gyújthassam porig a kócerájt.

\- Csak egy, de sziklaszilárd érv. Feketehanga Maven. Ha felgyújtod az egész birtokot, kénytelen lesz külföldről importálni a mézet, ezáltal elvágva őt egy komolyabb profittól. - Már hallottam hírét ennek a Mavennek és találkoztam is vele. Azt sejtettem hogy befolyásos, de hogy ennyire.

\- Ő ez a bizonyos ügyfél?

\- Van egy megegyezésünk vele. Mi szemmel tartjuk az Aranyfény birtokot, biztosítjuk hogy a méz csakis kizárólag Mavennek csöpögjön. Ha egy munkás sikkasztani próbál, elintézzük. Ha valaki más próbál, nagyobb mennyiségben mézet venni Aringoth-tól, ellopjuk a szállítmányát.

\- És mit kapunk cserébe? - Erre felfigyelt, magamat is beleszámoltam a Céhbe, ezáltal már el is lettem kötelezve a Céh mellett.

\- Cserébe, Maven hagyja Aringothnak hogy ő vezesse a birtokot, aki egy hatalmas összeget fizet nekünk. - „Ő hagyja hogy fizessen nekünk?".

\- Mennyire veszélyes keresztbe tenni neki?

\- Mielőtt bármit tennél, had tisztázzak valamit. Sodrásdban semmi sem történik, Feketehanga Maven tudta nélkül. Csak egy szavába kerül és ha szerencséd van, a negyedkor végét rácsok mögött töltöd.

\- Akkor jobb ha nem teszek neki keresztbe.

\- Így gondoltam.

\- Akkor, hol találom Vexet?

\- A Kopott Kancsóban. Ott ahol találkoztunk.

\- Akkor megyek is!

Érdekes napnak néztünk elébe. Visszatértem a Kancsóba hogy megtaláljam Vexet, csak annyi probléma volt ezzel a tervvel hogy fogalmam sem volt hogyan is néz ki. Ismét a jól bevált „körbe kérdező" módszeremet alkalmaztam.

\- Elnézést, nem tudod merre találom Vexet? - Egy sötét bőrű, szürke bőrvértes nőt kérdeztem aki nagyban árukat pakolt egy raktárba.

\- Itt kell lennie valahol. Ő is Brynjolfhoz hasonló vértet visel. - Vagyis feketét. Jobban körülnéztem és mindenki barna vértet viselt, néhol volt aki szürkét, de feketét csak Brynjolfon és Merceren láttam, eddig.

\- Azt hiszem megtalálom. - Indultam is volna, de még megállított.

\- Várj egy kicsit!

\- Igen?

\- Te vagy Brynjolf újonca, igaz?

\- Chase.

\- Igen, megkért hogy ezt adjam át neked. - Egy barna bőrvértet nyújtott át.

\- Ez meg mi?

\- Gondoltad hogy hagyjuk hogy csak úgy, civilben mászkálj? Itt az egyenruhád.

\- Egyenruha?

\- Hidd el, nem csak kényelmes, de praktikus is. - Még hogy egy tolvajnak egyenruha? Soha nem hallottam hasonlóról.

\- Felpróbálom. - Bementem a raktár mélyebb zugába és átöltöztem.

\- Na, milyen?

\- Nem is olyan rossz. - Nagyon tetszett, a többséghez hasonlóan, barna volt, de a csizma kényelmes és könnyen lehet benne lopakodni, a kezemre illesztett vért, amit a középső ujjamhoz kötöztek, nem csak védelmet nyújtott, de jól tudtam mozgatni a kezem, a vérten magán, olyan sok zseb volt hogy egy fegyver arzenált is elrejthettem volna magamnál, „Nem beszélve a sok csempészáruról.".

\- Jól áll.

\- Én is így gondolom.

Azzal tovább kerestem Vexet. Meg is találtam. Egy asztalnál ült és épp néhány papírt böngészett, valószínűleg, lehetséges ügyfelekről és megbízásokról. Idős, kopasz férfi volt, fekete bőrvértben és kapzsi, zsugori szemekkel.

\- Vex? Egy szóra. - A kopasz fickó zavartan felnézett rám.

\- Segíthetek? - A hangja mély volt és kissé rekedtes.

\- Igen, Brynjolf küldött hozzád hogy segíts az Aranyfény birtokkal kapcsolatos munkában. - Hivatalos hangsúlyt vettem fel, azt akartam hogy komolynak gondoljanak, legalább az első bevetésem előtt.

\- Valóban? Elég komoly kihívás. - Csak félrebeszélt.

\- Segítesz vagy sem?! - Sunyin elvigyorodott.

\- Inkább őt kérdezd. - Hirtelen egy női hangot hallottam magam mögül.

\- Én vagyok Vex, te idióta! - A szívem is majd kiugrott a helyéről, annyira megijedtem. Megfordultam és láttam a hang tulajdonosát. Egy hosszú, ezüsthajú, gyönyörű nőt, nem sokkal volt alacsonyabb nálam, a szemei aranysárgák voltak amik kapzsiságot és szigort árasztottak. A nő lételeme leginkább a megvetés volt. Egyszerűen hipnotizált a szépségével, az oldalán egy ében tőrrel és fekete vértben volt, akárcsak a kopasz, Brynjolf és Mercer. - Figyelsz rám egyáltalán?! - Hirtelen észbe kaptam.

\- Bocsánat, csak a Vex elég fura név egy lánynak. - Próbáltam kimenteni magam.

\- A Chase jobb név egy fiúnak? - Vágott vissza.

\- Hát… - Erre nem tudtam mit mondani, őt ez nem érdekelte és rögtön Delvinhez fordult.

\- Ez a kopasz fejű hörcsög, akiről azt hitted én vagyok, Delvin Mallory. Az értékbecslőnk és a legjobb orgazdánk. Ne tévesszen meg, egy rohadt perverz. - A kopasz, Delvin egy csábos mosolyt eresztett Vex felé.

\- Ugyan, csak túljátszod! Inkább arról mesélj, hogy sikerült a legutóbbi szállítmány elrablása? - Delvin elégedetten dőlt vissza a székébe és egy üveg sört kezdett inni.

\- A szállítmány amit eltérítettek az embereink, értéktelen volt! Hála neked! - A hölgy, Vex, mint kiderült egy nő, bosszúsan jött Delvinhez.

\- Nekem?! Biztosan hallottam hogy a szállítmány ritka szőrökből áll!

\- Szilt mondott és nem szőrt!

\- Mi?

\- Egy kib*szott fa szállítmányt térítettek el az embereink! - A kopasz csak pislogott egy darabig mire rájött hogy ez bizony az ő hibája. Még én is kuncogtam rajta.

\- Hoppá. Mindenki hibázhat.

\- Aha. - Vexet nem érdekelte, komoly kárpótlást követelt.

\- Mennyi esély van rá hogy nem mondod el Mercernek?

\- Miért ne tenném?

\- Mert elárulom mindenkinek, mi történt, tavaly Fagyhullás 29-én. - Vex, aranyszemei erre kitágultak a rémülettől, de gyorsan visszavette a szigorú tekintetét.

\- Nem mernéd. - Delvin csak elvigyorodott.

\- Hé, új fiú, Fagyhullás 29-én, Vex… - A nő félbeszakította.

\- Jól van! Nem mondom el Mercernek, de elvárom hogy kárpótolj! - Nem adta olyan könnyen magát.

\- Köszönöm.

\- Mi történt Fagyhullás 29-én? - Kapcsolódtam be a beszélgetésbe.

\- Nem a te dolgod! - Rögtön Vex vágott oda.

\- Ugyan, Vex, ne legyél gonosz az új fiúval. - Delvin csak önelégülten dőlt hátra.

\- Az új fiú? Akkor te vagy Brynjolf kedvence.

\- Nem tudom hogy a kedvence vagyok, de ő hívott meg és mondta hogy te segíthetnél az Aranyfény birtokkal.

\- Oh, az Aranyfény birtok. Vex is alig jutott vissza. - Delvin csak gúnyolódott Vexen.

\- Fogd be! Igen, jól ismerem a helyet. Ha az a nyomorult elf nem bérelt volna fel olyan sok zsoldost, könnyebben ment volna mint a kalitkacsapás. - Delvin és én is furán néztünk rá.

\- Úgy érted a karikacsapás? - Kérdeztem.

\- Nem, annak a mondásnak semmi értelme. A karikacsapás egy bonyolult, jó kézügyességet igénylő mutatvány. A kalitkát viszont könnyű becsapni. - Ő is szeret pontosítani a mondásokon és a dolgok mögé lát. Egyszerűen tökéletes.

\- Amúgy, miért zsoldosokat bérelt fel? Miért nem sodrásdi őröket kért?

\- Aringoth elég paranoiás lett az utóbbi időben és jól tette. Nem készültem fel ezekre a zsoldosokra és majdnem az életembe került.

\- Van egy olyan érzésem hogy bosszút tervezel. - Meg is lett a gyenge pontja, talán rá vehetem hogy velem jöjjön.

\- Azt hiszed nem látom mit csinálsz? - Rögtön átlátott rajtam.

\- Hogy? - Egy kicsit még rájátszottam, feleslegesen. - Nem értem miről beszélsz.

\- Nagyon is érted. - Nem szerette ha félrevezetik. - Rá akarsz venni hogy segítsek neked bejutni és aztán felmarkolod az összes zsákmányt, azt állítva hogy jó munkát végeztem. - Tökéletesen elkapott.

\- Osztozhatunk. Tied a bosszú, enyém a zsákmány. - Csak összehúzta a szemeit.

\- Mi lenne ha enyém lenne a bosszú, a zsákmány és cserébe szólok pár jó szót Brynjolfnak és Mercernek, feltéve ha hasznos leszel. - Egyszerűen nem ismert kegyelmet és önző volt akit csak a pénz érdekelt, „Pont olyan mint én.". Tetszett.

\- A zsákmány fele és nem fizetem le Delvint hogy elmondja mi történt Fagyhullás 29-én. - Delvin csak nevetett a háttérben.

\- Meg kell hagyni, a kölyök tud alkudozni! - Vex dühösen nézett mindkettőnkre, de a bosszúvágya felülemelkedett a kapzsiságán.

\- Jól van, a zsákmány fele. - Kezet fogtunk. - Gyere.

\- Máris indulunk?!

\- Nem, majd holnap. - Nem tudtam eldönteni hogy szarkasztikus vagy komoly.

\- Öhm… tényleg?

\- Ne játssz a türelmemmel!

Elhagytuk a Kancsót és a ciszternát is egy létra segítségével. Amint felmásztunk, egy zárt és szűk helységben találtuk magunkat.

\- Mit csinálunk itt?

\- Csak fogd be és kövess. - Utasított, majd meghúzott egy láncot az egyik falon mire a tető kinyílt és szabad utat biztosított a városba.

\- Titkos kijárat?! - A temetőbe nyílt, késő éjszaka amit senki sem látogatott.

\- Igen, ezt a kriptát senki sem látogatja, állítólag a Céh alapítója fekszik benne és ő tart elrejtve minket, de én nem hiszem hogy igaz lenne. - Én sem voltam biztos benne és nem is voltam vallásos.

A várost könnyedén elhagytuk, senki sem tartott fel minket. Az utcán elhaladva elmentünk a gyilkossági helyszín mellett, amit valószínűleg Kassady hagyott maga után.

\- Mondd, mit tudsz mondani Kassadyről? - Kérdeztem.

\- Egy rohadt elmebeteg. Ha nem állna Maven szolgálatában, rég elkapták volna és kivégezték volna. - Úgy tűnt nem szívleli Kassadyt. - A Sötétség Testvériségét képviseli itt Sodrásdban és a Céh jó viszony ápol a Testvériséggel.

A városon kívülre érve, több farm mellett haladtunk el, a nyár Égkoszorúban hideg volt, akárcsak a tél Cyrodiilban. Vex már hozzászokott a hideghez, de én egy kicsit remegtem és majd megfagytam. Nem adtam semmi jelét, nem akartam gyengének tűnni egy nő előtt.

\- Ott is van. - A tó közepén lévő kis szigetre épült kúriára mutatott, mondjuk inkább egy kisebb erődre hasonlított.

\- Elég biztosnak tűnik. Van valami gyenge pontja? - Vexet csak bosszantotta a kérdésem.

\- Csak fogd be és kövess! - Nem úgy tűnt mint aki szereti a társaságot. A tó partján sétáltunk, távolról figyelve a kúriát.

\- Most mit csinálunk? Az rendben van hogy itt sétálgatunk körülötte, de legyen már valami.

\- Jól van, van a déli részén egy kis csatornanyílás. - Akkor eddig azt kerestük. - Legutóbb ott jutottam be és kétlem hogy azóta megtalálták volna. - Leült egy kivágott fatökre, levette a csizmáját és berakta a táskájába.

\- Hogy jutunk át? - Hülye kérdés volt.

\- Átúszunk. - Már a vízben volt, én csak néztem és követtem a példáját.

Sietnem kellett hogy tarthassam a tempóját, de utolértem. A víz jéghideg volt és vacogtam mire átjutottam.

\- Jól van, átjutottunk. - Visszavettük a csizmáinkat és tovább mutatta az utat.

\- Valahol itt kell lennie. Meg is van! - Egy régi csatornalejárót nyitott ki amin azonnal lement. Én követtem.

A csatorna értelemszerűen sötét volt, nyirkos, a falak be voltak nőve mohával és pókhálóval, „Hányszor kell még csatornákban mászkálnom?".

Vex nem törődött a mocsokkal, csak egyenesen vezetett előre, „Eddig nem voltam valami hasznos.", még volt idő.

A távolból kapirgálást hallottunk, megállított.

\- Sivítók. Hiába ölsz meg egyet, kettő jön a helyére. - Fogott egy kavicsot és elég erősen a falhoz vágta. A visszhangot a csatorna másik felében is lehetett hallani amitől a rágcsálók egyből felénk indultak meg. - Elhelyeztem pár kártevőirtó csapdát visszafelé.

Az óriáspatkányok beindítottak egy csapdát amit Vex állított, egy hatalmas tócsányi gyúlékony olaj volt szétfolyatva ami fölött egy lámpás égett. A madzag ami tartotta elszakadt, halálra égetve ezzel a kártevőket.

\- Elképesztő!

\- Csak előrelátó. Utálom azokat a dögöket. - A hangjában csak undorral keresztezett céltudatosság volt.

A csatorna végénél egy létra vezetett minket a házba. Lassan, hangtalanul felmásztunk és egy raktárban találtuk magunkat amiben elsősorban kertészeti eszközök voltak. Kikémlelt az ajtón majd egy szó nélkül, nesztelenül kezdett lopakodni a folyosón, követtem, de megállt az egyik nyitott ajtó előtt.

Két őr volt az a közös étkezdében és beszélgettek. A túloldalon volt a pincelejáró, a célpontunk.

\- Van egy ötletem. - Suttogtam. Fogtam egy vázát, elvittem egy másik folyosóra és összetörtem. Bebújtam egy szekrénybe, ahelyett hogy visszamentem volna Vexhez.

Hallgattam hogy a két őr odaért és a váza eltörőjét keresték.

\- Talán az emeletre ment, gyerünk! - Utasította az egyik a másikat. - A főnök veszélyben lehet.

Erről eszembe jutott amit Brynjolf mondott, a papír amit keresünk egy széfben van, egy széfet nem könnyű kinyitni és a kulcsa biztos Aringothnál van. Követtem a két zsoldost, halkan, feltűnés nélkül. Egy kisebb szobába mentek be ami a zsoldosok egyik pihenőhelye volt, legalább még három fegyveressel. Kizárt hogy átverekedjem magam rajtuk, lassan és óvatosan becsuktam az ajtót és kerülőutat tettem.

A szoba mellett egy másik folyosó volt amin egy járőr sétált fel-alá, „Nem csoda hogy Vexnek nehézségei támadtak legutóbb, rengeteg őr mászkál.". Egy újabb ötletem támadt, elbújtam egy másik szekrénybe.

\- A behatolót odakint láttuk! - Kiabáltam amire az összes őr lerohant a földszintre, „El se hiszem hogy működött.".

\- Elkapni! Velem senki se húzhat ujjat! - Egyértelműen Aringoth kiabálta, ő is az embereivel ment.

Nem maradt senki sem az emeleten, gond nélkül bementem a szobájába és elkezdtem keresni a kulcsát. Megtaláltam egy nagy, aranyból készült méhkirálynő szobor alatt, mindkettőt elraktam, „Talán kapok érte egy kis extrát.". Az ajtó kinyílt mögöttem és gyorsan bebújtam egy sarokba.

Rossz rejtekhely volt, könnyedén kiszúrhatott és nem volt máshova mennem. Aringoth volt az, rájött hogy itt hagyta a kulcsát és azért jött, „Ez nem jó! Észreveszi hogy eltűnt!". Aringoth egyből ahhoz az éjjeliszekrényhez ment ahonnan elemeltem a szobrot és a kulcsot. Már épp azon volt hogy felém forduljon amikor egy hatalmas mennydörgést hallottunk az éjszakában.

\- DOHVAKIIN! - Teljesen ledöbbent a dörgéstől, de ez épp elég időt adott nekem hogy elhagyjam a szobát.

Nem tudtam mi volt az a dörgés, de annak köszönhettem az életem.

Az őrök még mindig odakint rohangáltak, engem és Vexet keresgélve, hiába. Könnyen lejutottam a pincébe, Vexhez. Volt még néhány őr, de őket könnyen kicseleztem és sikeresen megtaláltam a társam.

\- Már azt hittem meghaltál. - Felém sem nézett, csak a saját dolgával törődött.

\- Még nem! Feleltem magabiztosan. - Megtaláltad a széfet?

\- Igen, de piszok nehéz feltörni. - Alig maradt néhány tolvajkulcsa és ahogy eddig kinyitotta az összes zárat, egyértelműen jobb zártörő volt nálam, kizárt hogy nekem jobban ment volna. - Meg kell szereznünk Aringoth kulcsát mert anélkül hajnalig sem nyitom ki. - Egy széles, önelégült mosoly húzódott a számra.

\- Erre gondolsz? - Mutattam a nemrég szerzett kulcsot amit egy szó nélkül kikapott a kezemből, kipróbálta és kinyitotta a széfet. - „Nahát, Chase, lenyűgöző vagy! Köszönöm!" - Imitáltam a hangját, jelezve hogy egy kis hálát elvárok. - Oh, semmi gond, elvégre ez a munkám. - Vex nem értékelte az előadásom.

\- Befejezted?

\- Egy „köszönöm" olyan nehéz lenne?

\- Amíg nem gyújtjuk fel a méhkasokat, jutunk ki, élve és kapjuk meg a pénzünket, addig nincs miért köszönetet mondania, egyikünknek sem. - Legalább két nagyobb és egy kisebb zsák volt a széfben, arannyal és drágakövekkel tele. Vex a kezembe nyomta a kisebb zsákot, a két nagyobbat megtartotta magának.

\- Nem lehetne azok közül valamelyik?

\- Te hálát vártál a kulcsért, most megkaptad. - Egy kicsit sértődötten, de elfogadtam. Terveztem hogy megosztom vele a méhkirálynő szoborért kapott pénzt, de azt már lesheti. - Megtaláltam! - Egy eladási számla volt, a tetején egy pecséttel, egy tőr ami egy sötét gömböt szúrt át.

\- Várjunk csak, eladta a birtokot! - Nem voltam ismerős ebben a játszmában, de azt tudtam hogy nem túl okos döntés.

\- Az a rohadék ezért nem fizet már nekünk! - Vexnek ez nem tetszett. Még felgyújtjuk azokat a rohadt méhkasokat és eltűnünk innen!

\- Egyetértek.

Visszamentünk a raktárba, egyenesen a csatornába ahonnan jöttünk és visszajutottunk a kiindulási pontra.

\- Hogyan tovább? - Érdeklődtem.

\- Az őrök nem mennek közel a méhkasokhoz. Félnek azoktól a ki dögöktől. - Elővett két fáklyát amit a raktárból szedett össze. - Odalopakodunk a kasokhoz, meggyújtjuk őket, velük a kasokat és a zűrzavarban eltűnünk.

\- Jó terv.

\- Tudom. - Továbbra sem mosolygott, még nem láttam mosolyogni, egyszer sem.

Sajnos sok őr bóklászott az udvarban, sötétben rejtőzködő alakokat keresve, de az eszükbe sem jutott hogy olyanokat keressenek akik magabiztosan járkálnak, közöttük, akik úgy tesznek mintha betolakodókat keresnének, „Szinte már túl könnyű.".

Feltűnés nélkül eljutottunk a kasokig, meg kellett gyújtanunk a fáklyáinkat.

\- Add ide a tőröd! - Kértem és odaadta. Ugyanolyan ében tőre volt mint nekem, egymáshoz súroltam a két sötét pengét amik szikrát teremtettek amik aztán meggyújtották az egyik fáklyát amivel meggyújtottam a másikat is. A tőrt visszaadtam és az egyik fáklyát is odaadtam Vexnek.

\- Nem rossz. - Az első dicséret amit hallottam tőle.

A méhkasok felgyújtása nem volt nehéz, a kis dögök védekezése megnehezítette a dolgunkat, de a fáklyák füstje védelmet nyújtott ellenük. Az őrök is már csak a hűlt helyünket találták. Már rég messze jártunk mire megértették mi is történt.

A víz alatt elmenekültünk, a sok zsákmány egy kicsit lehúzott mindkettőnket, de a kapzsiságunk súlyát el kellett viselnünk.

\- Egész jó csapatot alkotunk, nem? - Kérdeztem miután biztos távolságba értünk. Nem mosolygott és még csak nem is tűnt boldognak.

\- Csak hagyj békén! Megkapjuk a pénzünket és vége ennek a munkának. - „Hűha, egy igazi kis napsugár vagy.".

Nem tudtam eldönteni hogy Vex haragszik-e rám vagy egyszerűen ilyen a stílusa, de egyvalamit elhatároztam magamban.

„Megszerzem magamnak ezt a nőt!"

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett jelöld be követésre és a kedvenceid közé és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:  
**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

 **\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

 **\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika (a főszál)**


	5. Veszedelmes temetés

**Halo, itt a folytatás.**

* * *

 **Chase**

Mire visszatértünk a városba, már fel kelt a nap és a távolból lehetett látni az Aranyfény birtokról terjedő fekete füstöt amik elcsúfították a reggeli napfényben tündöklő égboltot.

\- Gondolod már elaludt a tűz? - Kérdeztem Vexet, remélve hogy a tűz nem terjed át a többi kasra.

\- Még nem, - Magyarázta, a hajnali fények gyönyörűen megvilágították a sápadt bőrét, a fehér hajáról visszaverődött a nap fénye, de az aranyszemei közömbösen bámultak vissza a birtokra. - amíg a füst fekete, addig ég. Akkor aludt el ha már fehér.

\- Talány egy kicsit nagy tüzet raktunk és több kaptár is lángra kapott.

\- Nem, a tűz pontosan megfelelő volt. Azok a kis dögök megnehezítik a dolgukat és nem tudnak könnyen odaférni. - Nagyon magabiztos volt a dolgában. - Nem hagyom könnyen elúszni a pénzem.

\- Mármint, elégni? - Viccelődtem amit nem értékelt.

\- Ha tréfákra vágynék, Delvinnel jöttem volna. - Fenyegetően rám nézett. - Nem ajánlom hogy vesztegesd az időm.

\- Jól van, sajnálom! - „Igazán megtanulhatna lazítani is egy kicsit.", kellett volna mondanom.

A Céhbe visszaérve, egyből Brynjolfot kerestük fel. A ciszternában volt és néhány papírt nézett át. Magabiztosan mosolygott, mindkettőnkre amikor meglátott.

\- Az utcákon mindenki az Aranyfény birtokról beszél. - Elsősorban rám nézett, majd Vexre. - Szép munka volt. Hogy teljesített az új fiú? - Vex csak közönyösen megvonta a vállát.

\- Elég idegesítő, de hasznos. Itt van a papír amit a széfben találtunk. - Átnyújtotta, kapott érte egy zsák aranyat és mielőtt elment, még hozzám fordult. Ha végeztél, lenne egy munka amihez kéne egy kis segítség. - Meg sem várta a válaszom, tovább ment.

\- Most haragszik rám? - Eléggé csalódtam magamban. - Nélkülem nem sikerült volna a megbízás és csak így leráz?!

\- Viccelsz?! Most épp megdicsért.

\- De hát, azt mondta…

\- Hidd el, neki ilyen a stílusa.

\- Azt mondod?

\- Én mondom. Nézzük, mit találtatok? - Brynjolf még mindig a papírt nézte, de hirtelen elkerekedtek a szemei. - Aringoth eladta az Aranyfény birtokot?! Mégis, mit gondol az az idióta?! - Leengedte a papírt és újra rám nézett. - Fogalma sincs mit vont magára azzal hogy kikezdte Maven haragját, de előbb-utóbb rájön. - Eszembe jutott Kassady, „Őt fogja ráuszítani.", gondoltam egy pillanatra hogy meg kéne állítanom, de eszembe jutott hogy ez nem az én problémám. Ő okozta saját magának és én nem vagyok hős. - Bárcsak a vevő aláírta volna, nemhogy ezt a fura pecsétet használná. - Már korábban is felfigyeltem a tőrös szimbólumra, de nem tudtam hova rakni. - Tudsz róla bármit is?

\- Ötletem sincs.

\- Fenébe. - Eltette a papírt. - Megyek és kikérdezem a forrásaimat. - Tudtam kire gondolt.

\- Mercert?

\- Talált. Egyelőre pihenj le egy kicsit, jó szolgálatot tettél a Céhnek. Itt a jutalmad. - Nekem is átadott egy ugyanakkora zsákot mint Vexnek.

Visszamentem a Kopott Kancsóba, kértem egy kupa bort és leültem hogy megigyam. Nem voltam fáradt, hiába voltam fenn egész éjszaka. A Kancsóban megtaláltam Vexet is aki egy üres asztalnál ült, a lábait keresztben felrakta az asztalra és az újonnan kapott jutalmát számolta, egy ugyanolyan kupa borral a kezében. Eszembe jutott, van egy munkája amihez a segítségemet kérte. Felültem az pult elől mellé álltam.

\- Mit akarsz? - Rám sem nézett, csak a pénzét számolta. Nem akartam ostoba gyerekként a munkáért könyörögni.

\- Öhm… - Nem tudtam hogy is kezdeményezhetnék, de belenyúltam a zsebembe és megtaláltam a méhkirálynő szobrát. - Szerinted ez ér valamit? - Csak megvonta a vállát.

\- Nem tudom, kérdezd meg Delvint és ne idegesíts! - Kishíján elzavart.

\- Jól van, nyugi. - Emlékeztem Delvinre. A kopasz fickó ugyanott ült ahol hagytam, „Talán egész éjszaka itt ült.".

\- Heh, látom a mi kis Vexünk kezd megkedvelni. - Elvigyorodott miközben felém nézett a papírjai mögül. Nem tudtam eldönteni hogy komoly vagy szarkasztikus.

\- Öhm… fogjuk rá.

\- Hallottam a kis beszélgetéseteket. Van egy lopott valamid amit szeretnél pénzé tenni. - Egyből a kezemben lévő szoborra nézett.

\- Igen! - Átadtam neki, majd alaposan szemügyre vette. - Ér ez az… izé valamit. Ha nem, legalább megtartom kabalának.

\- Nocsak, már egy ideje kerestem ezt a kis szépséget. Egy nagyon ritka és értékes szobor. Adok érte 1000 aranyat. - Nem hittem a fülemnek.

\- 1000 arany, csak egy nyomi kis szobor.

\- Egy nyomi kis szobor ami sok pénzt hoz a Céhnek. - Át is nyújtotta a hatalmas zsák aranyat. Már olyan sok volt hogy alig bírtam el. - Ha találsz még hasonló kincseket, nálam eladhatod. - A szobám felé tartottam hogy letegyem a vagyonom, amit bírtam el.

\- Észben tartom.

A szobámba érve eszembe jutott hogy óvatosnak kéne lennem, elvégre ez egy tolvaj céh és vigyáznom kell a vagyonomra. Hirtelen eszembe jutott a szabály amit Mercer mondott, „Ne lopj a többi társadtól.", vannak szabályaik. Nem voltam ostoba hogy csak úgy megbízzak mindenkiben, ügyesen elrejtettem a pénzem, a szoba 5 különböző részébe.

Hirtelen égető szükségét éreztem hogy leüljek és úgy éreztem, elszállt minden erőm, végül kénytelen voltam lefeküdni.

* * *

 **Később aznap**

Egy kellemes alvásból ébredtem fel, de amint észbe kaptam hogy lehet, elszalasztottam Vex munkáját, gyorsan felriadtam és egyből a Kancsóba rohantam. A föld alatt könnyen elvesztettem az időérzékemet és nem tudtam megmondani hogy reggel van vagy este. Siettem és amint megláttam Vexet a Kancsó egyik asztalánál miközben egy kis ékszeres ládika zárjával gyakorlatozik, megkönnyebbültem.

\- Egész nap csak itt akarsz lófrálni vagy végre hajlandó vagy egy kis pénzt szerezni? - Tette fel a goromba kérdést. Nem szerettem amikor ilyen tapintatlan, de volt benne valami varázslatos.

\- Öhm… igen, csak egy kicsit elaludtam! - Idegeskedtem és nem volt jobb mentségem.

\- Ez egy különleges megbízás és csak estig érvényes, de jól fizet.

\- Csak mond mit kell megszereznek. - Adtam a magabiztos mosolyomat, miközben a korlátnak dőltem.

\- Segítened kell megszerezned valamit. Széltetőről. Egy halottat kell meglopnunk a temetésén. Menni fog?

\- Egy halottat kell kirabolni? Csak megvárjuk amíg beviszik a holtak csarnokába és megszerezzük. - Gyerekjátéknak tűnt, de Vexet ismerve, kizárt hogy ennyi mindenért kérne segítséget.

\- Ez nem ilyen egyszerű. Őt nem temetni tervezik hanem hamvasztani, az értékes tárggyal amit meg kell szereznünk. Egy ősi, értékes medál, 15000 Septimet ér, egy északi, nemes családi örökség és az illető a családja utolsó sarja volt. Megrögzött Viharköpenyes párti volt és elég rossz híre lenne a Céhnek ha elszúrnánk.

\- Akkor ezért kell segítség. A zsenialitásom. - Csak idegesen megforgatta a szemeit.

\- Ha sikerül és életben maradsz, ráadásul még hasznos is leszel, felezünk. - Ez szokatlanul nagylelkű volt tőle.

\- Csak így? Semmi „egy kis részt adok neked", vagy „örülj hogy kapsz valamit."?

\- Fogytán az idő és nincs időm alkudozni. Brynjolf nem ér rá és nem vagyok hajlandó Delvinnel menni amióta leskelődik utánam fürdés közben. Mit mondasz? - Két dolgot biztos megtudtam, az egyik hogy Vex elismerte a képességeimet és ha még nem is, de idővel a tiszteletét is kivívom. A másik, ki kell kérdeznem Delvint a részletekről.

\- Benne vagyok. Mennyi időnk van?

\- Három nap. 2 amíg odaérünk.

Gyorsan összekészültem, Vex már készen állt és csak rám várt. Elhagytuk a Céhet és az istálló felé vettük az irányt. Vexnek volt egy saját lova amit erősen kétlem hogy tisztes úton szerzett volna. Egy makk egészséges, barna csődör ami nagyon jól bírta a terepet és gyors is volt. Olyan gyorsan indultunk el hogy egy kicsit felsikoltottam.

\- Ha még egyszer a fülembe visítasz mint egy kislány, gyalogolhatsz.

\- Nem visítottam, hanem férfiasan a meglepődöttségemet fejeztem ki! - Tiltakoztam.

\- Akkor férfiasan sírtad el magad az előbb?

\- Nem sírtam! A szél kifújta a szemem! Nagyon erősen fúj!

\- Szélcsend van. - Nem tudtam hogy szórakozik vagy ideges, nem feszítettem tovább a húrt, elhallgattam, nehogy ledobjon és mert kifogytam az érvekből.

Az elkövetkező két nap csak vágtából, evésből és alvásból állt. Nem szerettem lovagolni, nagyon rossz voltam benne és a nyereg mindig feltöri az ülőizmomat. A harmadik nap végére, megérkeztünk Széltetőre.

\- Áu, az ülőizmom! - Úgy begörcsölt hogy nem bírtam rendesen járni.

\- Mármint, a s*gged?

\- Nem! Az ülőizom és a fenék nem ugyanaz! - Nem szentelt rám sok figyelmet, csak kifizette a lovászt hogy tartsa rendben a lovat és egy kisebb erszényt is adott neki hogy ne beszéljen senkinek a kilétünkről. - Nem érdekel a különbség a kettő között? - Próbáltam felkelteni az érdeklődését, eredménytelenül.

\- Nem. - Elindult a nagy kőhíd felé ami a hólepte városba vezetett, én követtem.

A város elég csendes volt, számomra ismeretlen, de Vex az úton említette hogy már járt itt néhány alkalommal és tudta hogy merre kell menni. A holtak csarnoka előtt egy halotti megemlékezést tartottak hogy a szerettek leróhassák a tiszteletüket.

Egy nagyobb csoport volt jelen, elsősorban északiak és néhány Viharköpenyes katona is őrt állt. Hirtelen eszembe jutott valami.

\- Vex, hogy hívják a fickót akiért összegyűltek?! - Suttogtam oda amikor egy idősebb, lassan a 40-es évei vége felé járó nő megállított minket.

\- Ti kik vagytok? - Az egykor fekete haját több őszes hajszál ékesítette és az arcán is több ránc volt.

\- Inkább maga kicsoda? - Vágtam vissza.

\- Én a felesége vagyok akit az átkozott, halott férje nem volt képes egyszer sem az ágyba vinni mert a háborúból visszajövet, kiderült hogy elvesztette a nemi szervét és Égkoszorúban a házasság halálig tart. - A hangja unott volt és monoton, lerítt róla hogy nem kedvelte a férjét. Egyszerűen semmilyen életkedvet nem éreztem a hangjában.

\- Öhm… - Kínosan összenéztünk Vex-el. - Nem mesél rólunk?

\- A neveteket sem tudom. - Továbbra is érdektelenül faggatott minket.

\- Vex és Chase. - A nő reakcó nélkül bámult.

\- Milyen Vex és Chase? - Itt jött volna el a kínos pillanat amikor bárki kifogyna a mondanivalóból, de én nem „bárki" vagyok.

\- Nagyon jó barátunk volt és rettenetesen elszomorodtunk a halála hírén és egészen Cyrodiilból jöttünk ide hogy megsirassuk. - Magyaráztam, egy hamis könnyet is elmorzsoltam. - Igaz, Vex? - Ő teljesen közömbös arcot vágott, mint akit idegesítenek.

\- Igen. Nagyon szomorúak vagyunk. - Egy kicsit haragos tekintetet vetettem rá amiért olyan „jól" játssza a szerepét, de az asszonyt ez nem érdekelte meg.

\- Én nem. Utáltam. - Ennyit az északi házaspár szerelméről. - Ha annyira látni akarjátok, ott a koporsója. - Mutatott az adott koporsó felé, két férfi, pontosabban viharköpenyes katona épp a tiszteletét rótta le előtte.

Az egyik alacsony volt, legalábbis nordhoz képest, a fekete haja kissé rendezetlenül fogta körbe a borostás arcát, a barna szeme körül mindkét szeme fehérje rózsaszínes volt. A másik, magasabb, amit egy északitól el lehet várni, a szőke haja az arca bal oldalán fonott copfban lógott le, borostás arca és kék szeme volt.

\- Igazán kár Agarmekért. - Kezdte a magasabb, „Agarmeknek hívják!". - Jó barát és pajzsfivér volt.

\- Valóban. - Tette hozzá az alacsonyabb és megsimogatta a halott fejét. A társa ezen megdöbbent.

\- Ez mégis mi volt?! - Nem jutott szavakhoz.

\- Ugyan, Ralof, szerencsét hoz ha a temetésén megsimogatod egy hulla fejét.

\- Ez őrültség.

\- Valóban? Én 3 hullával csináltam majd láttam egy sárkányt és élve kijutottam Helgenből.

\- Én is kijutottam Helgenből, ugyanúgy láttam a sárkányt és egy hulla fejét sem simogattam meg.

\- De neked segítettek. Én egyedül jutottam ki, méghozzá Ulfrickal együtt. Ez csak jelent valamit? - A magasabb, Ralofnak hívták, csak a homlokát dörzsölve haladt a többi gyászolóhoz és próbálta elfeledni amit az előbb látott.

Végre elmentek és gond nélkül odamentünk a test mellé és megláttuk a célpontot. Egy nagy, színaranyból készült, 9 ágú csillagformájú medál volt, minden egyes ágra másfajta drágakő volt ágyazva, a közepén egy nagyon ritka fajta rubint volt. Már épp nyúltam volna érte amikor egy monoton női hangot hallottam magam mögül.

\- Gyönyörű az a medál, igaz? - Az özvegy asszony volt az. - Ha vette volna a fáradtságot és a házasság előtt ágyba vitt volna, talán a gyermeke kapta volna meg. De most elhamvasztjuk, vele együtt. Ezzel hogy megzavart, nem maradt időnk hogy elvegyük a medált.

\- Nem gondolod hogy nem kéne? - Próbáltam rávenni hogy adja oda valakinek. - Szerintem nem szeretné hogy a családi öröksége a tűz martaléka legyen. Mármint, oda lehetne adni egy jó barátjának és onnantól az ő családi öröksége lenne. - Egy darabig a medálra nézett, én a reakcióját, de semmit sem hagyott leolvasni magáról.

\- Ami azt illeti, a halálos ágyán említette hogy szeretné ha egy harcostársa kapná meg.

\- Kicsoda?

\- Nem számít. Nem fogom teljesíteni ezt a kérését. Teljes szívemből gyűlöltem, nem adom meg neki ezt az örömöt. - Ez egy vén hárpia. - Kezdődik a szertartás, üljünk le. - Utasított minket.

A sok északi nép gyászolva tekintett a papra aki a végső imát mondta el az elhunytnak. Vex csak mérgelődött amiért elhibáztuk ezt a feladatot.

\- Ez egyszerűen csodálatos, - Suttogta, fenyegetően a fülembe. - itt van 5m-re a medál és kénytelenek vagyunk végignézni ahogy elégetik! Ugrott a pénzünk. - Ahogyan ezt mondta, éreztem hogy mennyire dühös és egyértelműen elvesztem az eddig összekuporgatott tiszteletét.

\- NEM! - Kiáltottam fel, pánikba esve, félbeszakítva a papot és az összes északi rám nézett. Hirtelen támadt egy ötletem. - Vagyis… nem vesztegethetem az időm és el kell búcsúznom a drága barátomtól, Agarmektől! - Kiléptem a tömegből és a paphoz fordultam. - Elnézést, atyám, - idős, kopaszodó, szakállas férfi volt. - egy kicsit jobban ismertem mint maga, engem illet meg hogy előbb mondjak beszédet. - Feleltem szomorúan, de határozottan.

\- Ami azt illeti, - Tette hozzá az istenek embere. - én segítettem világra jönnie, én szenteltem fel a kilenc isten, köztük Talos szent fényében, én adtam össze a feleségével és több mint 50 éve jó barátok vagyunk. - Egy újabb kínos csend, de nem hagyhattam hogy ez a vén bolond vissza tartson.

\- Azért tarthatnék egy beszédet, én messzebbről jöttem! - A hangom mély szomorúságról tett tanúbizonyságot.

\- Csak nyugodtan. - Állt félre és beállt a tömegbe.

\- Köszönöm. - A tömeg felé fordultam. - Az istenek áldása itt minden jelenlévőre, köszönöm hogy összegyűltek Agarmek temetésére. - Olyan szomorú hangon beszéltem hogy még a 9 isten szíve is megenyhült volna rajtam. - Lehet hogy nem nézné ki belőlem az ember, de én egy nagyon vallásos ember vagyok. - Láttam hogy Vex ismét megforgatja a szemeit és azt üzeni a nézésével hogy „Egy fenét!", de a gyászolók elhitték és nekem csak ez kellett. - Szeretnék érte mondani egy imát. Kérek mindenkit, hajtsa le a fejét és csuklya be a szemét. - Egy kicsit zavartan néztek rám, de egy-két ember megcsinálta. - Fejeket le, szemeket be! - Egy kicsit nyomatékosítottam mire egyre többen megcsinálták. Vex csak felvonta a szemöldökét. - Gyerünk! - Csak neki suttogtam oda. Megcsinálta és mindenki más is. - Nagyon hálás vagyok, nem akarom hogy sírni lássanak. - Hogy megbizonyosodjak róla hogy tényleg nem figyelnek, táncolva fel és le dobáltam a karjaimat, ha ezt meglátták volna, biztos szúrós tekinteteket kaptam volna, de senki sem szólt, senki sem figyelt. A koporsó felé hajoltam, kiszemeltem a medált és elkezdtem a beszédem. - Kedves jelenlévők, - Nyúltam az ékszerért. - a rám ruházott hatalomnál fogva elküldöm Agarmeket Sovngarde csodás világába ahol a hozzá hasonló, bátor és tiszta szívű északiakkal maradhat az idők végezetéig. - Megpróbáltam elvenni a medált, de a halott kezei ráfagytak és nem eresztette el, újabb probléma. Egy kicsit erősebben, mindkét kezemmel elkezdtem rángatni. - Tudom, ez nagyon nehéz. - „Engedd már el, b*szdmeg!", idegesen a tömeg felé fordultam akik még mindig lehajtott fejjel és csukott szemmel hallgatták az imámat, Vex azért figyelt már, de rajta kívül senki. - Mármint, elengedni a lelkét. - Egyre erősebben rángattam és a halott, vaskos ujjak végre eleresztették a medált, de akkora erővel rántottam meg hogy a koporsó másik végében landolt és az a része már zárva volt. Benyúltam érte, de hiába, túl mélyen volt, „B*ssza meg!". Megpróbáltam kinyitni a koporsó másik fedelét, de hiába, le volt zárva. Annyit erőlködtem, olyan rövid idő alatt hogy elkezdtem lihegni. - Bocsánat, csak egyszerűen… kezd elmenni a hangom és az erőm is. - A lihegést egy zokogásszerű hanggá alakítottam, így hihető volt, mert még mindig csukva tartották a szemüket, Vex csak türelmetlen nézést vetett rám. - Hölgyem, kérem, segítsen nekem erőt és vigaszt nyújtani. - Halkan a homlokára csapott, de kijött. - Kérem, senki se nyissa ki a szemét! - Amint Vex odaért, máris bosszúsan suttogott.

\- Nyissuk ki! - A zárt részt két oldalról megragadtuk és erőteljesen megpróbáltuk kinyitni.

\- Most hogy hogy Agarmek elment, - Közben folytattam a gyászbeszédem. - egy részemet elvitte magával. Egy nagyon fontos, 15000 Septimet érő részemet. - Hiába, ketten együtt sem tudtuk kinyitni. - Nem nyílik! - Suttogtam. - Mi legyen?!

\- Folytasd a beszédet, gyere ide és alulról emelj meg! - Így tettem, a csípője köré fontam a kezeim, de ellökött magától. - Ne a s*ggemnél! - Alulról, a lábait öleltem át, felemeltem és bedugtam a koporsóba.

\- _Oh, csodálatos,_ \- A beszédtémából kifogytam, így elkezdtem egy szomorú dalt énekelni. - _kegyelem. Édes hang ami megmentett engem._

\- Tolj még! - Beljebb nyomtam. - Még egy kicsit! - Már félig bent volt a koporsóban mire elérte. - Megvan! Húzz ki! - Így tettem, de újabb gond akadt. - Most meg beszorultam.

\- _Egy oly nyomorult lelket mint engem,_ \- Elkezdtem húzni, de hiába. Közelebb mentem, a fenekét ragadtam meg, az egyik lábamat a koporsóra illesztettem és egy nagy rántással kiszabadítottam. - _megmentett._ \- A medál kirepült Vex kezéből és a tömeg felé zuhant. Gyorsan utána ugrottam és ha egyetlen másodperctöredékkel később ugrottam volna, a földre huppant volna, ezzel felkeltve az északiak gyanúját. - _Oh, kegyes istenek, elvesztem, de most meg lettem._ \- Felsegítettem Vexet. - Köszönöm, hölgyem hogy segített nekem. Ha nem jött volna ki, nem tudom kibírtam volna. - Vex dühösen nézett rám.

\- Gyönyörű dal volt. - Az arckifejezése azt sugallta hogy „Imádkozz az istenekhez!".

\- Ismét köszönöm. - Lecsuktam a koporsó másik fedelét, „Most már eléghetsz.". - Fontos hogy Agarmek temetésén csak a legjobb barátai vegyenek részt és legalább ezen az egy napon csakis hűen beszéljünk. Kinyithatják a szemüket… - Így is tettek és elkezdtem sírni. - Nem bírom folytatni. - Sok északi szimpátiát érzett irántam. - Ez nagyon sok nekem. Hazamegyek és imádkozom a lelke üdvösségéért. - Elkezdtem elhagyni a szertartást, Vex követett. - Istenek, miért pont a legjobbakat veszitek el?! Miért?! - Sírásban törtem ki, ha Vex nem tudta volna mi a helyzet, még őt is becsaptam volna. - Amint elég messzire értünk, letöröltem a hamis könnyeket az arcomról és Vex felé fordultam. - Egy hajszálon múlott.

\- Nem tudom megérte-e ezt a sok idegességet, de elismerésem. - Most komolyan megdicsért és amint odaadtam neki a medált, elmosolyodott, „Ez az első alkalom hogy mosolyogni látom!".

Gyönyörű volt Vex mosolya, a gödröcskék az arcán, a szemei ahogy csillogtak, egyszerűen elkápráztattak. A varázslat akkor ért véget amikor jól gyomron térdelt.

\- Ezt miért?! - A földön fetrengve kérdeztem.

\- Megmondtam hogy ne nyúlj a s*ggemhez.

\- Hagytalak volna ott, félig a koporsóban? - Elvigyorodtam, de ő szokásosan, megforgatta a szemeit és tovább ment.

„Kedvel engem.".

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett jelöld be követésre és a kedvenceid közé és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:  
**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

 **\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

 **\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika, (Az eredeti)**


	6. Halovány szellemek

**Halo, egy kicsit várni kellett, de itt a folytatás. Kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

 **Chase**

Alig telt el néhány óra miután Vex-el visszatértünk a Kopott Kancsóba, Brynjolf azonnal felkeresett.

\- Chase, visszatértél? - Tette fel a költői kérdést.

\- Úgy néz ki. - Válaszoltam, költőien.

\- Feketehanga Maven korábban tért vissza az utazásáról és feltétlenül beszélni akar veled. - Feketehanga Maven. Ő adta a feladatot az Aranyfény birtoknál. Vex és én rendesen helyt álltunk és azt tettük amire kért.

\- Rendesen hajtottuk végre a feladatot, Vex-el! Elloptuk az iratait, annyi méhkaptárt gyújtottunk fel amennyit mondott és Aringoth is életben maradt!

\- Nyugalom, semmi ilyesmi nem történt. Csak a kúriájába hívott egy üzleti megbízásból. - Abból amit hallottam Mavenről, rettenetesen veszélyes és még veszélyesebb keresztbe tenni neki.

\- Mit akar tőlem Maven és miért tért vissza korábban mint ahogy azt megbeszélte?!

\- A visszatérése egy veszedelmes, sötét rend miatt történt, akiket el akar kapni. Nem tudni hogy kik ők, de az Aldmeri Domínium, a Thalmor nagy erőkkel keresi őket és Maven beleegyezett hogy segíti őket. Hogy miért akar veled beszélni, az számomra is rejtély. Csak rád és Mavenre tartozik. Nem hiszem hogy aggódnod kellene. Maven üzletei eddig rengeteg hasznot hoztak a Céhnek és a saját embereinek is, de nem túl türelmes. Nem ajánlom hogy megvárasd.

Egy kissé ideges lettem hogy egy olyan nemes hölggyel találkozom mint Maven.

\- Öhm… ki kell öltözni vagy…

\- Csak menj a kúriájába és kérdezd meg mikor tud fogadni.

\- Rendben!

* * *

Nem is kellett sok, elhagytam a Céhet, kimentem a kriptán keresztül és a Feketehanga kúria felé vettem az irányt. Az őröknek elég volt megemlítenem hogy a Céhtől jövök és Maven vár engem és be is engedtek, nem Sodrásdi őrök voltak hanem fel bérelt zsoldosok akik csak Mavennek engedelmeskedtek. Említették hogy Maven a pincében vár engem, így arra vettem az irányt.

A kúria olyan gazdagon berendezett és jól őrzött volt mintha egy uralkodó kastélyába léptem volna be. Majdnem akkora volt mint a jarl palotája. Elgondolkodtam, csak Maven az, aki ennyi vagyont szerzett vagy a gyerekei is besegítettek. A lányával, Ingunnal találkoztam, aki az alkímia és a sötét tudományoknak szentelte magát és a kisebbik fiával is Hemminggel, aki tehetséges kardforgató és hűséges kutyaként követi az anyját. Az idősebbik fiú és a család örököse Sibbi, még ismeretlen számomra, de sokan azt mondták nem több egy nagy semmirekellőnél aki a családja vagyonán élősködik és szégyent hoz a Feketehanga névre.

Nem álltam le bámészkodni az épület díszítését, habár egy pillanatra elgondolkodtam mennyit is kaphatnék értük, elég volt Brynjolf szavaira gondolnom hogy elhessegessem a gondolatot és egyenesen a pince felé mentem.

Amint leértem a létrán, halk, távolról érkező sikolyokat hallottam. A hang forrása felé igyekeztem és megtaláltam az ajtót ami mögül jött. Kinyitottam és egy borzalmas dolgot láttam.

Az egész terem csupa vörös volt a vagy friss vagy régi vértől, tele kínzó eszközökkel, levágott, megcsonkított vagy levágott és megcsonkított végtagokkal, vérrel és csontokkal. Az üvöltés ismét, ezúttal erősen hallatszódott. Egy elf volt az, Aringoth, akit egy kínpadra feszítettek és tele volt sérülésekkel. Vágásokkal és lenyúzott bőrdarabokkal. Elfogott a hányinger, de megláttam az embert aki ezt tette vele. Egy vén, vörös hajú, borostás és kalapos fickó, szadista vigyorral. Kassady volt az.

\- Chase! Csak nem te vagy az?! - Úgy köszöntött mint egy nagybácsi az unoka öccsét. Pontosabban mintha a hobbija közben zavartam volna meg. - Mint látod, egy kicsit elfoglalt vagyok. Ülj csak le egy kicsit és Maven mindjárt megérkezik. - Nem mertem szólni, nehogy én is arra a kínpadra kerüljek.

Inkább kimentem és próbáltam kiverni a fejemből a sikolyokat és a látottakat. Maven időközben megérkezett. Hosszú fekete haja volt, gonosz tekintete és olyan sötét kisugárzása mintha sötét erők lennének a birtokában.

\- Felteszem, te vagy az akit Brynjolf olyan nagy becsben tart. Hm. - Alaposan végig mért, de a frászt hozta rám ahogy nézett. - Nem mondanám hogy meg vagyok lepve. - Nem akartam szégyent hozni a Céhre és magabiztosnak próbáltam látszani.

\- Pedig a legjobb vagyok a szakmában. - Egy önelégült vigyort eresztettem az arcomra és a kezeimet összekulcsoltam a tarkómon. Nem lett lenyűgözve.

\- Csak nem magabiztosságot hallok? Vagy épp arroganciát? A kettőt könnyű összekeverni. Meg kell értened, rég volt már amikor Brynjolf olyan valakit küldött aki ténylegesen megbízható és akire tényleg rábízhatom a feladatokat. - Benyitott a kínzókamrába, ahol Kassady kínozta Aringothot. Elszörnyedtem a látványon ami odabent volt, de nem hagyhattam hogy Maven gyengének lásson. Visszafojtottam a hányingerem és követtem.

\- Maven, visszatértél?!

\- Ahogy mondod, Kassady. - Mavent nem döbbentette meg a vérfürdő amit rendezett, inkább elégedetten mosolygott a szadistára. - Elintézted amit kellett?

\- Még nem végeztem a listával. Úgy tudtam, van egy hónapom. - Kassady nem tűnt bűnbánónak, inkább megzavartnak.

\- Semmi gond, Kassady. Egy fontosabb megbízást adok. - Most rám nézett. - Mindkettőtöknek. - Kényszerűséget éreztem hogy megszólaljak.

\- Ennyire bízol a Céhben? - Csak felnevetett egy kicsit, de Kassady is csatlakozott hozzá. A kettőjük nevetése felborzolta a szőrt a hátamon.

\- Bizalom?! - Lepődött meg Maven. - Én nem hiszek senkiben. Az egyetlen dolog, amivel én törődni szándékozok, a vagyonszerzés. Csináld meg a munkát, úgy ahogy mondom. Nincs középút. - A maga biztosságom megingott egy kicsit, de nem hagytam sem neki, sem Kassadynek hogy rám ijesszen.

\- Velem nincs ilyen probléma. - Lepucolta a kampós pengét amitől rosszul lettem ha csak ránéztem, majd a kezét is megmosta. - Utálom amikor ilyen mocskos vagyok. - Félbehagyta a kínzást.

\- Kapd össze magad, egy nagyon fontos munkát bíznék rád, személyesen.

\- Ez nagy megtiszteltetés, kölyök. - A vállamra tette a kezét. - Maven nem tesz újoncoknak ilyen ajánlatokat. - Nem is figyeltem rá, csak Mavenre koncentráltam.

\- Van egy vetélytársam, - Folytatta Maven. - Mézfőzet Mézfőzdének hívják. Alig néhány év alatt jelent meg, de rendkívül sikeresek Égkoszorú nyugati tartományaiban. Ki akarom vonni az üzletből. Az is tudni akarom hogy hogyan sikerült ilyen gyorsan felállítaniuk az üzletet ilyen gyorsan. - Csak egy apróság hiányzott.

\- Hol kezdjek neki? Van valami nyom amin elindulhatok?

\- Menj Fehérvágtába, a Vezérkancába és találkozz Mallus Macciussal. Elintéztem egy találkozót veled és Kassadyvel. Ő megbeszéli veled a részleteket.

\- Ki vezeti ez a Mézfőzet Mézfőzdét? - Próbáltam minél több információt szerezni.

\- Valami léhűtő, Sabjorn. Egy ideje már tüske az oldalamba, de most eldöntöttem hogy eltávolítom. - Éreztem hogy több van a háttérben.

\- Van egy olyan érzésem, Sabjorn nem csak egy barátságos vetélytárs. - Felsóhajtott egyet és tovább beszélt.

\- Nem telik el nap hogy ne bánnám hogy engedtem Sabjornt olyan magasra jutni. - A hangjában idegességet véltem felfedezni. - Alig pár év alatt nyitott meg, de komoly ügyfeleket intézett és komoly profittól vágott el! Tudnom kell honnan szerezte a pénzt hogy ilyen gyorsan piacra dobhassa az áruját! - Tudtam mit kell tenni.

\- Intézzem el hogy kerüljön ki a képből és így nem jelent többé fenyegetést?

\- Pontosan. Nincs más aki vezethetné a főzdéjét, így kénytelen lesz bezárni. Aztán jövök én és felvásárlom a helyet és nem lesz több rivális. - Eszembe jutott valami.

\- Miért most? - Értetlenül nézett rám. - Felbérelhettél volna valakit akár a múlthéten. Akár a jövőhéten is. De most intézkedsz. Miért? Ha már évek óta zavar, korábban el kellett volna intézned. - Gonoszul elvigyorodott.

\- Látom Brynjolf ösztönei és megérzései még a régiek. Van szeme a tehetséges és ravasz újoncokhoz. Beavatlak egy titokba, az Aranyfény birtokkal kapcsolatban történt dolgok kétségtelenül megzavarták a méz szállítást amivel a mézsörömet készítem. Sabjorn ki akarja használni ezt a zavart és átvenni az irányítást a piacon amivel komoly fenyegetés lehet az üzletre. Ezt nem engedhetem. Ezért kértelek meg titeket most.

\- Kassady is elkísér? - Egy kicsit tartottam hogy ez a szadista őrült is velem utazzon, de nem mondhattam nemet Mavennek.

\- Igen. Amint Sabjorn rács mögött lesz, hasonló foglalkozásban kell részesítenie mint Aringothot. - Végignéztem az elgyötört, félig megnyúzott elfen és Kassadyre bámultam aki élvezettel nézegette a munkáját.

\- Egy jó tanács, kölyök. - A kezébe fogta a borotvaéles tőrét, belevágott a foglya gyomrába és hagyta hogy kiömöljenek a belei és a belsőségei amitől kiabált egy darabig, majd hamar meghalt. - Ne állj meg félúton.

\- Egyetértek. - Helyeselt Maven, a szeme sem rebbent.

* * *

Az út Fehérvágtába hosszú volt és eseménytelen. Nem történt semmi említésre méltó, azonkívül hogy egy őrült orgyilkossal kellett együtt utaznom. Reggelre meg is érkeztünk. Kicsit kimerült voltam, de nem hagytam hogy a kimerültség az utamba álljon.

\- Szereted a holdcukrot? - Egy normális kérdést tett fel és elővett egy kis zsákot.

\- Nem iszok skoomát. - Csak megforgatta a szemeit, idegesen.

\- Nem skoomára gondoltam. Holdcukorra. Ha finom porrá van őrölve és belekevered az italodba, akkor az nagyon jó. Régen skooma függő voltam, de áttértem a holdcukorra. Sokkal jobb úgy.

\- Egészségedre. - Gondoltam én is beszélgetek vele. - Mi történt a társaddal, Dareussal?

\- Amikor találkoztunk veletek, egy Szervezet nevű rendben szolgáltunk. - Ez azért akkor egyértelmű volt. - Dareus úgy döntött hogy kilép és a lányát neveli mert szerinte, az istenek azt mondták neki hogy ezt kell tennie. - Éreztem hogy ez bosszantja.

\- Talán vallásos volt?

\- Nem. Egyik pillanatról a másikra, egyszerűen csak elhatározta. Ami a legfurcsább volt az egészben, évekkel később megkeresett, engem és a bátyámat hogy segítsünk egy olyan akcióban amivel elárulnánk a Szervezetet.

\- Mire kért? - Halálosan komolyan meredt rám.

\- Jobb ha nem árulom el.

\- Mi lett vele? - Vett egy mély levegőt.

\- A sors utolérte, a bátyámat is és én vagyok az egyetlen túlélő renegát. - Nem gondoltam hogy volt egy fivére.

\- Részvétem a bátyádért. - Csak köpött egyet.

\- Nem szükséges. Magának köszönhette és csak a baj volt vele. - Úgy beszélt róla mintha nem kedvelné. - Megérkeztünk.

Egyből a Vezérkancába tértünk be, Kassady kért egy üveg sört, én csak kikérdeztem a pultos hölgyet.

\- Elnézést, nincs itt egy Mallus Maccius nevű ember? - A hölgy tudta kiről beszélek és tudja hogy Feketehanga Maven is benne van a dologban, azonnal válaszolt.

\- Igen, itt van. Pontosabban a konyha mögött egy kis asztalon várja magát.

Nem is kellett több, elindultam az adott irány felé, de Kassady csak hátramaradt hogy befejezze az italát. Nem kellett a segítsége, egyedül is elboldogultam. Mallus egy idősebb, fekete hajú Cyrodiil-i férfi volt, egy kis asztalnál ült és iszogatott. Amint észrevett, rám morrant.

\- Nem iszogathatnék nyugalomban? - Leültem mellé ami nem tetszett neki. - Süket vagy talán?

\- Maven szólt hogy vársz rám. - Amint meghallotta Maven nevét, rögtön megkomolyodott.

\- Téged küldött? - Csalódottan végig mért - Egy kissé fiatalnak tűnsz ehhez a munkához, fiam. És alacsonynak is. - Nem örültem ennek a lekezelő hangnemnek, de Brynjolf azt mondta, jó ha gyengének és szürkének látnak minket, akkor könnyen elvegyülünk és meglophatunk másokat.

\- Ha egy 2m-es izomkolosszust vártál, tetőtől-talpig acél páncélban és egy óriási karddal a hátán, szólok Mavennek hogy egy bolonddal dolgozik együtt. - Ezen felhorkant, de tudta hogy csak szarkasztikus vagyok.

\- Jól van, a lényegre térek. Jobb ha sietünk mert nincs sok időnk. Mint azt tudod, a Mézfőzet Mézfőzde ház tulajdonosa, Sabjorn, ma meghívta Fehérvágta őrségének a kapitányát egy kóstolóra. Arról fogalma sincs hogy megmérgezzük a sörét. - A méreg szónál már azon voltam hogy azonnal elutasítom a feladatot.

\- Nem vagyok gyilkos! A Céh nem gyilkol embereket! - Azonnal felálltam a székről és azon voltam hogy faképnél hagyjam.

\- Várj! Félreérted! - Visszafordultam. - Nem olyan méregre gondoltam. Sivító méregre gondoltam. A patkányokat megöli, de az emberre nem veszélyes. Legalábbis nem annyira. Nem öljük meg a kapitányt, abból sem én sem Maven nem profitálna. Csak elrontja a mézsör ízét. - Már értettem és visszaültem.

\- Jól van. Add ide mérget.

\- Nincs nálam. - Kezdtem egyre kevésbé érteni a dolgokat.

\- Mi?

\- Ez a legszebb az egészben. Sabjorn maga fogja odaadni a mérget. - Csak megráztam a fejem, jelezve hogy nem értem, de késségesen elmagyarázta. - A főzde egy kis kártevő problémával küszködik amiról, hála nekem, mindenki tud. Az egyetlen dolog ami rendbe hozhatná a hírnevét, ha a kapitány szólna néhány jó szót. - Ez eddig jól hangzott, de egyetlen apró dolgot nem értettem.

\- Hogy jövök én a képbe?

\- Igen, a te szereped most jön. Épp arra fogsz járni hogy felajánld a segítséged, szegény, öreg Sabjornnak. Maga fogja odaadni a mérget hogy használd a kártevőkön, de amiről nem tud, hogy megmérgezed a sörét is.

\- Okos. - Máris összeállt az egész.

\- Maven hetekig tervezte. Csak a Céhből kellett egy hozzáértő valaki aki bejut és elvégzi a munkát. - Még néhány részletre szükségem volt.

\- Honnan tudjam, melyik sört mérgezzem meg?

\- Nem kell aggódnod, megjelöltem, az erjesztőben van. Tudni fogod.

\- Miért kell eltávolítani a sivítókat? Ha megmérgezzük a sört, Sabjornnak vége és a kártevők lesznek a legkisebb problémái.

\- Ha Sabjorn kikerül a képből, Mavennek tervei lesznek a hellyel. Nem akarjuk viszontlátni a kártevőket. Gondold egy kis extra munkának. Én bejuttattam őket, te kijuttatod őket. - Nem hangzott bonyolultnak.

\- És hogy jutok át az erjesztőbe?

\- A két épület alatt van egy alagút amiről Sabjorn nem tud. Eredetileg nem volt ott amikor Sabjorn megvette a telket, de Maven kérésére, felbéreltem néhány munkást akik megfelelő összegért megcsinálták, titokban. Meg fogod találni. Sabjorn mindig magánál tartja az egyetlen kulcsot, szóval az felejtős.

\- Mi az indítékod? Mi okod van ezt csinálni? - Tudtam hogy nem csak szívjóságból segít Mavennek. Egy nagyot húzott az italából és sóhajtott egyet.

\- Elkövettem azt a borzalmas hibát hogy kölcsönkértem Sabjorntól.

\- Határidővel fenyeget?

\- Rosszabb. Megengedte hogy visszafizessem, határidő nélkül, de a belemet is kidolgoztatja érte. A hét mindennapját dolgoznom kell neki és alig kapok valamicske fizetést érte. Elegem van ebből! - Egyértelműen dühös volt rá. - Minden mocskos munkát én végzek és úgy kezel mint egy rabszolgát! - Más is volt a háttérben.

\- Kétlem hogy csak az adósságodról lenne szó. - Most gonoszul elvigyorodott.

\- Ha ez az egész összejön, nem csak az adósságomnak lesz vége, de egy életre meggazdagszom. Maven üzletet ajánlott. Ha segítek Sabjornt rács mögé küldeni és Maven átveszi a helyet, engem tesz meg a Fehérvágtai Feketehanga Mézsörfőzde üzletvezetőjének. Csak egy kis sört kell megmérgezned.

\- Máris indulok. - Felálltam és el is indultam.

Össze kellett szednem Kassadyt, aki a pultra dőlve, legalább 3 üveg, holdcukros sört ivott meg amíg beszélgettem.

\- Má… máris meg lennénk? - Teljesen berúgott, kora reggel és jobbra-balra dülöngélt. - Az..n… nagyon jó!

\- Nem kérsz enni valamit hogy kijózanodj? - Csak legyintett egyet.

\- Nem! Ha józan akarnék lenni… nem rúgtam volna be! - Megragadta a karomat és egyszerűen vonszolni kezdett maga után.

\- Hé, engedj el! - Hiába ellenálltam és kapálóztam, nem eresztett és a földön vonszolt maga után.

* * *

Elvonszolt, egészen a Mézfőzet házig ahol még csak nem is kopogtatott, egyszerűen benyitott és bevonszolt maga után.

\- Segíthetek, uram? - A tulaj, Sabjorn furcsán nézett Kassadyre. Egy idős, kopaszodó, ősz hajú nord férfi volt.

\- Igen… - Egy nagy, részeges böfögést hallatott magából, de rögtön a lényegre tért. - az unokaöcsémmel, - Rám mutatott. - hallottuk hogy egy kis kártevő problémája van. - Az öreget egy kicsit bosszantotta Kassady magaviselete, de beismerően sóhajtott egyet.

\- Jól hallotta, uram. Nézze ezt a felfordulást. - Én néztem, ahogy Kassady is. Minden tele volt sivító tetemmel, vérrel és ürülékkel. - Ma kóstolót tartok Fehérvágta őrkapitánynak. Ha meglátja ezt a felfordulást, nekem végem. - Kassady végre elengedett, felálltam és leporoltam magam.

A kalapos orgyilkos csak átkulcsolta az öreg nyakát és ajánlatot tett neki.

\- F… figyelj, öreg. Az unoka… ö… ö… öcsém kiválóan alkalmas arra… hogy ki… segítsen. - Mindenkinek egyértelmű volt hogy mennyire részeg. A vörös arca, ami megegyezett a hajszínével, a nyugodt vigyora és hogy folyamatosan dadogott. Az öreg, Sabjorn csak felvonta a szemöldökén és gyanakodóan meredt Kassadyre.

\- Valóban? Kétlem hogy csak úgy, szívjóságból segítene nekem. Remélem nem számít arra hogy fizessek is neki? - Kassady csak megvonta a vállát.

\- Jól van. Akkor elmegyünk és mindenkinek elmagyarázom hogy itt lehet kapni a legundorítóbb, leghányingert keltőbb, legvissza taszítóbb, sivítóürülékes mézsört, Tamriel szerte. És hogy rá is tegyek egy lapáttal, kifelé menet azt fogom kiáltani hogy „Egy sivító a szemem láttára ürített bele az italomba! Annak aki ezt a helyet vezeti, le kéne vágni, egyesével a végtagjait, betömni a száját, bezárni egy hordóba és a leghatalmasabb vízesésbe kéne ledobni!". - Az öreg csak bámult egy darabig.

\- Ez aztán egy jól kidolgozott példamondat volt. - Nem tudtam eldönteni, ezt vajon itt helyben találta ki vagy előre begyakorolta. - Jól van! Nem kell elhamarkodni! - Átadott Kassadynek egy erszény aranyat. - Itt a fizetség fele. A másik felét akkor kapja meg ha az unokaöccse elvégezte a feladatot. - Most rám meredt. - Ajánlom hogy gyorsan végezz a kártevőkkel mielőtt a hírnevemnek vége.

\- Csak fizessen ha elvégeztem a munkát. - Idejének tartottam hogy megszólaljak.

\- Csak távolítsd el őket mielőbb. - Egy nagy üveg löttyöt adott. - Itt a méreg. Eredetileg az én lusta, semmirekellő emberemre, Mallusra akartam bízni, de egyszerűen nyoma veszett. Ha a kártevők fészkébe öntöd, idő kérdése hogy elmenjenek és ne jöjjenek vissza.

\- Akkor én megyek is. - Fogtam a mérget és a pince felé vettem az irányt.

\- Vissza ne gyere amíg mindegyik meg nem döglött!

* * *

Ez a nap elég pocsék fordulatot vett, takaríthatok ki egy nagy sivító fészket. Kassady leült a pult elé és megvárta amíg végzek. Én hátra mentem a raktárba ami tele volt mézsörös hordókkal és kellemes, mézes illatot árasztottak magukból. Egy lépcső vezetett a föld alá, de az is tele volt sivító vérrel és ürülékkel. Egy kicsit elfogott a rosszullét.

A pincébe érve, hűvösebb volt és érezni lehetett a kártevők vizeletének a bűzét is. Hamarosan a hangjukat is hallottam, a rágcsálók nem csak nagyobbak voltak az átlagos sivítóknál, de a szájukból csorgó, habos, zöldes színű nyál arra engedett következtetni hogy valami mérget vagy betegséget is terjesztenek, „Mallus aztán jó munkát végzett.".

Vex-hez hasonlóan, már én is utáltam ezeket a dögöket amik nem számítanak embernek, ezért az utolsó szálig lekaszaboltam őket a tőrömmel. A jó öreg mondás szerint, „Csapj agyon egy sivítót és kettő jön a helyére.".

Nem kellett sokáig keresnem az alagutat, a hatalmas lyuk a falban elég feltűnő volt, „Sabjorn hogy nem vette eddig észre?". Lejjebb jutva, egy nagy barlangrendszerben találtam magam ami csupa pókhálóval volt borítva, „Marshal biztos rettegne ezen a helyen.", emlékeztem a régi barátomra, akiről úgy tudtam meghalt.

A hálók tele voltak szövevényekkel amiket első sorban döglött sivítók töltöttek meg. Nem kellett sok hogy engem is az ebédjüknek nézve, rám támadjanak. Legalább 4 éhes pók ereszkedett le a barlang tetejéről hogy engem is a hálójukba dobjanak.

A tőrömet készenlétbe tartottam és az előttem lévő alá ugrottam aminek felvágtam a potrohát és visítozva meghalt. A harmadiknak a hátára ugrottam amitől ide-oda kezdett rángatózni, de végül átszúrtam a fejét. A harmadiknak beledobtam a szemébe a tőröm amitől megvadult és elkezdett kapálózni, így felemeltem egy nagy követ és hozzávágtam a negyedik fejéhez ami összezúzta azt. Felemeltem a zöld, nyálkás követ és az utolsó pókot is hasonló kezelésben részesítettem. Kihúztam a szeméből a tőröm és tovább mentem.

* * *

Egy nagyobb térbe értem ahol egy dühös, férfi hangját hallottam.

\- Nem, nem, nem! Már ezerszer elmondtam, Clarence, hogy még nem jött el az idő! - A hang tulajdonosa egyértelműen veszekedett valakivel, de nem hallottam senki mást a környéken. Kinéztem a sziklák mögül és egy őrült, félmeztelen, öreg, kopaszodó férfit láttam ahogy egy sivító koponyával veszekedett. - Mit gondolsz, ha a Fehérvágtai katonai erők megtudnák hogy itt lent rejtőzünk, akkor már rég ránk küldték volna a seregüket! Amíg nem állunk készen… - Mintha a sivító koponya megszólította volna, de csak fejben, „Szerintem ez a fickó túl régóta van egyedül.". - Nem! Te figyelj ide! 10 éve vagyunk itt a föld alatt és tenyésztjük a sivítókat hogy átvegyük az irányítást Fehérvágta fölött! Lehet hogy a sivítók kiválóan képzettek, de elég primitívek és… Te most kiröhögsz engem?! Én találtam rád és én adtam reményt hogy a családoddal új otthonra tegyél szert! Igen, az már egy évtizede volt, de hiszem hogy már közel járunk! Csak még egy kis idő fog kelleni! Most miért hallgatsz?! Elvitte a cica a nyelved?! - Egy darabig hallgatott, majd egy idegrohamot kapott. - Hogy… HOGY MERÉSZELSZ GÚNYOLÓDNI RAJTAM?! - Megfogta a koponyát és elhajította felém. - Hogy mondod, Clarence?! Egy betolakodó?!

Az őrült fickó, nem tudom hogyan, de megtudta hogy a közelében vagyok, a két kezébe tűz varázslatokat hívott. Gyorsan eltűntem onnan, egy másik rejtekhelyet kerestem. Amint odament, ahol az előbb voltam, a háta mögé osontam és elvágtam a torkát. Az első ember akit megöltem. Nem mondanám hogy szántam, az imént mondta hogy egy évtizeden át élt itt lent, a halál ehhez képest szerintem megváltás.

Az asztala alatt láttam egy fészket ahol több csecsemő sivító feküdt, az anyjukat hívva, de nem érzelegtem, csak beöntöttem a mérget a fészekbe és ez állítólag megteszi a hatását. Megtaláltam a másik kiutat ami az erjesztő házba vezetett.

Ismét éreztem a kellemes, erjesztett sör és méz illatot ami a sivítófészek után sokkal kellemesebb volt az orromnak. Több, hatalmas tároló volt, de Mallus azt mondta megjelöli a megmérgezni kívántat. Meg is lett, egy papírcetli volt rajta egy nagy X-el, „Még jó hogy nem azt írta rá, meg fogjuk mérgezni, cseréld ki egy másikra.".

Kinyitottam a tároló tetejét, elővettem a mérget és a maradékát beleöntöttem. Sabjorn ebben a pillanatban nyitott be az erjesztőbe és egy kis hordócskába öntött, pontosan abból a tárolóból amelyiknek a különleges „ízfokozót" adtam. Visszamentem az alagútba és a tetemeken átlépdelve, visszatértem az épületbe. Tele voltam zúzódással, karcolással, a barna vértem tele volt pókhálóval és sivító ürülékkel, de senki, még csak ügyet sem vetett rám.

* * *

Kassady részegen egy pulton ülve várt, Mallus egy sarokban idegeskedett hogy összejöjjön a terve, Sabjorn már vissza is jött hogy töltsön egy-egy kupával Fehérvágta őrség kapitányának, valamint az őt kísérő katonák. A kapitány és a katonák is Fehérvágta sárga páncélját viselték, a lovas címerével, de nem viseltek sisakot és eléggé közvetlenül viselkedtek, beszélgettek egymással vagy viccelődtek, ami arra engedett következtetni hogy épp véget ért a szolgálatuk. Sabjorn még lopva felém vetett egy pillantást.

\- Megkapod a jussod, amint a kapitány és az emberei végeztek. Gondolom ez azért nem okozhat gondot. - Úgy tettem ahogy mondta és Kassady mellé ültem, de csak ittasan hortyogott a pulton, biccentettem egyet Mallus felé, hogy minden a terv szerint haladt.

\- Nos, Sabjorn, - Szólalt meg a kapitány, Caius, megtermett, kopaszodó, sok csatát látott északi katona volt. - látom elintézted a kis kártevő problémád. - A főzde tulajdonosa büszkén bólintott és elkezdte csapolni a söröket. - Már alig várom hogy én, - A mögötte várakozó katonáira mutatott, akik már türelmetlenül várták a megígért, ingyen sörüket, amire a kapitány hívta meg őket. - és a fiúk megízleljük az italod.

\- Parancsoljatok, jó uraim. - Büszkén nyújtotta a tálcát, tele megtöltött kupákkal és a kapitány, meg a katonái örömmel fogadták el. - A legjobb minőségű nedűm. Úgy hívom, Erjesztett Mézfőzet. Azt hiszem kielégítőnek találják. Elvégre, ön és a katonái mentettek meg minket attól a sárkánytól.

\- Igen, az a sárkány, - A kapitány egy kicsit letört amikor Sabjorn megemlítette a sárkányt. - csak az embereimet illeti a dicsőség. Ők harcoltak vele. Jarl Baalgruuf jobbnak látta ha inkább a városban maradok és ügyelek a rendre. Irilethet érte a megtiszteltetés hogy megütközhetett azzal a sárkánnyal.

\- A Jarl személyes testőre? Esetleg őt is hívja meg egy italra.

\- Hívtam, de amióta a háború kitört, egy tapodtat nem hajlandó elmozdulni Balgruuf mellől. Megértem hogy régóta ismerik egymást és a Jarl is megbízik benne, de túl sokat enged meg annak az elf nőnek.

\- Akkor eggyel több ok hogy megízlelje az italom. Elfeledteti a problémákat. - A kapitány keserűen felnevetett.

\- Ugyan már, ez csak sör. Nem valami évszázadokon át érlelt, nemes bor. - Felemelte hogy tósztot mondhasson az embereinek. - Azokra, akik az életüket kockáztatták hogy Fehérvágta megmeneküljön attól hogy egy sárkány tüzének a martaléka lett és elsőkézből csodálhatták meg a sárkányszülött eljövetelét! - A katonák éljeneztek, koccintottak és nekiláttak az italuknak. Amint megízlelték, a többség azonnal kiköpte és öklendezni kezdett, volt aki elhányta magát, de a többség a földhöz vágta a kupáját és felháborodottan Sabjornra meredtek. A kapitány sem volt másképp. - A nyolcakra! Mi… mi van ezzel?! - Sabjorn arca falfehér lett a rémülettől, a lármára Kassady is felkelt és ő is figyelni kezdte az eseményeket.

\- Én… nem értem! Mi a gond? - A katonák többsége dühösen a tulajra vetette volna magát, de a felettesük megállította őket.

\- Biztosítottál róla hogy ez a hely tiszta! Ezért életed végéig tömlöcben fogsz megrothadni! - A katonák elővették a fegyvereiket, Sabjorn csak óvatosan hátrálni kezdett, de nekiütközött egy szekrénynek.

\- Ne, kérem! Ez csak egy félreértés én nem… - A kapitány elhallgattatta.

\- Elhallgass, idióta! Jobban kellett volna ismerjelek! Megbízni ebben a helyben, miután meg lett töltve patkány mocsokkal?!

\- Könyörgöm! - Sabjorn térdre ereszkedett és rimánkodni kezdett. - Ez nem az aminek látszik!

\- Te ott! - A kapitány Mallusra mutatott. - Te felelsz ezért a helyért amíg ez a helyzet elrendeződik! - Mallus illedelmesen meghajolt.

\- Örömmel.

\- És te, - Visszanézett Sabjornra. - velem jössz Sárkánytömlöcbe! - Két katona máris megragadta két karjánál. - Megnézzük mennyi idő alatt tisztul ki az emlékezeted a város börtönében!

\- Ég veled, Sabjorn. - Mallus sunyin integetett neki.

\- Ma este meglátogatlak. - Biccentett oda Kassady, megigazította a kalapját és amint Sabjorn észrevette az őrült, szadista, embert ölni vágyó nézését, rögtön felismerte. Hirtelen megértette hogy ez az egész Feketehanga Maven kelepcéje volt és tudta hogy Kassady el fog jönni érte a tömlöcben.

\- Nem hiszem hogy ez mehetett volna jobban. - Mallus megtapsolt engem, de tudtam hogy nekem még feladatom van.

\- Ami azt illeti, nekem még át kell néznem Sabjorn iratait. - Keresztbe tette a karjait és rögtön megértette a lényeget.

\- Szóval, Maven le akarja vadászni Sabjorn partnerét? - Átadott egy kulcsot. - Nyugodtan átnézheted Sabjorn szobáját. A fontos iratait a dolgozószobájában tartotta.

\- Még egy dolog, miért nem említetted azt a holtkórost a pincében? - Majdnem megölt és végig kellett hallgatnom ahogy egy patkány koponyájához beszélt, de ezeket inkább megtartottam magamnak. Csak idegesen megvakarta a fejét.

\- Gondoltam… néhány részletet érdemes lenne kihagyni, féltem hogy emiatt nem vállalod a munkát. Nem mellékesen, szívességet tettél Mavennek hogy elintézted és persze nekem is hogy elintézted. Legalább nem kell mást felbérelnem ezért a munkáért.

\- És mi lesz a hellyel? - Ez a kérdés elég feleslegesnek tűnt.

\- Még el kell intézni néhány papírmunkát, de amint lehetséges, elkezdem ezt a helyet Nyugati Feketehanga Mézsörfőzdének átalakítani. Ez volt Maven feltétele. Cserébe, engem tesz meg itt főnöknek és én nem tervezek csalódást okozni neki. - Barátian a vállamra tette a kezét. - Ha valaha erre jársz és szükséged van valamire, csak szólj és a vendégem leszel egy italra is.

\- Akkor ez letudva! - Kassady felpattant a pultról. - Rám nézett. - A te munkád lassan véget ér, - Mallusra bámult. - te mindjárt pénzt termelsz Mavennek, nagyon helyes, - Végül magára mutatott a hüvelykujjával. - az én feladatom most kezdődik! Ég veletek. - Azzal kiment a főzdéből, egyértelműen a város börtöne felé vette az irányt.

\- Ez a fickó, eléggé… - Mallus nem talált szavakat.

\- Fura?

\- Őrült és veszélyes. Nem hülyeségből ő Maven orgyilkosa.

\- Állítólag a Sötét Testvériség tagja.

\- Ha nem Mavenről lenne szó, meglepődnék ezen.

Elindultam Sabjorn irodája felé, felmentem egy falépcsősoron, a Mallustól kapott kulccsal benyitottam a szobájába. A berendezés meglehetősen szerény volt, legalábbis a Feketehangák kúriájához képest, de ízlésben gazdag és minőségibb mint amit egy közember megengedhet magának. A dolgozószobájában megtaláltam az asztalát, keresni nem nagyon kellett, kinyitottam a legfelső fiókot és egy halom papírt találtam. Nem tudtam eldönteni, melyikre is van szükségem, de magakadt a szemem egy feltört pecséten amin egy tőr volt, egy sötét gömbben. Pont mint az Aranyfény birtoknál, Arongoth széfében.

 _A mellékelt ládában, megtalálod az utolsó fizetséget. Ahogy megbeszéltük, a Mézfőzet Mézsörfőzde hamarosan teljes erejével a sörfőzésre fog koncentrálni. Egy komoly fenyegetés, Feketehanga Maven, elképzelhető hogy közbe fog lépni. Biztosíthatlak róla, megteszek mindent ami az erőből futja hogy távol tartsam őt és a csatlósait az öböltől. Ez a kezdete egy hosszú és sikeres üzletnek, mindkettőnk javára._

Eltettem a papírt, de úgy éreztem, bezsebelhetnék némi zsákmányt. Átkutattam az egész szobát, találtam, legalább 1000 aranyérmét amit egy hatalmas erszénybe rejtettem, egy halom drágakövet ami már nem fog kelleni Sabjornnak, főleg, miután Kassady kezelésbe vette. Egy elrejtett sarokban egy ládában találtam egy különleges, színaranyból készült tároló edényt, az üveg rajta nem üveg volt hanem tökéletes rubint, eltettem, „Delvin adni fog érte egy kis extrát.".

* * *

 **Kassady**

Már kezdtem igazán türelmetlen lenni, hogy Chase mikor végzi el a feladatát, de mint minden jó dologra, megérte várni. A szerencsétlen Sabjorn azt sem tudta mi történik vele amíg meg nem látta az arcomat és le nem esett neki hogy az estét már nem biztos hogy túléli.

Gyorsan akartam elintézni Sabjornt, mert ritka volt hogy Maven ilyen gyorsan visszatérjen Magányvárából. Legjobb tudásom szerint, Maven elment egy ünnepségre amit a Thalmor nagykövet, Elenwen rendezett és ott biztos történt valami ami miatt félbehagyott minden mást ami esetleges pénzzel szolgálhat a számára.

Egy dolgot jelenthetett az egész, egy eszméletlen nagy pénzszerzés lehetőségre bukkant azon a fogadáson és én tudni akartam mi az.

A tömlöchöz érve, könnyű volt lefizetnem az őröket hogy engedjenek be egy látogatás erejére és hogy játszák a süketet ha valami vérfagyasztó kiabálást hallanának, de hiába. Amint beléptem a cellába, Sabjornt holtan találtam. A csuklója fel lett vágva egy éles fémdarabbal amit a cellában talált. Tudta mi várna rá ha eljönnék érte, inkább a könnyebb kiutat választotta.

Általában szeretek eljátszani az áldozataimmal, de a kíváncsiságom a vágyaim fölé kerekedett és egyáltalán nem zavart hogy nem élhettem ki magam. Vissza indultam Sodrásdba.

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld a kedvenceid közé, követésre és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

 **\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

 **\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika, az eredeti**

 **\- Totál Dráma Sziget az OC-immel**


	7. Az ostoba csirkefogó

**Halo, egy ideig várni kellett, de itt a folytatás. Kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

 **Chase**

Visszatérve Sodrásdba, láttam hogy néhány sötét elf munkás már azon volt hogy nagy útra készülve, eszközöket pakoljon fel több szekérre, amik Fehérvágta felé induljanak, „Maven nem vesztegeti az idejét.", gondoltam magamban.

Rendszerint, ha végeztem egy megbízással, amit Brynjolf adott nekem, egyből hozzá mennék hogy jelenthessek, de ezt a küldetést nem Brynjolf adta és nem hozzá indultam jelentésért.

A helyi kocsmába, a Méh és Fullánkba indultam, mert a legutóbbi hírszerzésem szerint, Maven ki bérelt egy szobát, annak ellenére hogy van egy kúriája a városban. Amint beértem, rendeltem egy italt, hogy senkinek se legyen feltűnő az érkezésem, had higgyék hogy csak egy iszákos élvhajhász vagyok.

3 nővel is megpróbáltam flörtölni, de az egyik felpofozott, a másik a képembe öntötte az italát és a harmadik, ágyékon térdelt, „Ezek a nők nem állnak készen rám!", ez volt az egyetlen magyarázat, mielőtt Maven elé járultam, aki az emeleten várt, a vacsorája utáni, jó minőségű italával.

\- Bízom benne, hogy jó hírrel szolgálsz. - Nem vette fel hogy borral ázott át a csuklyám és azt sem hogy az ágyékomat fájlaltam.

\- Au, - Fájdalmasan leültem elé. - a munka elvégezve. - Elővettem a papírt, ami száraz maradt, a tőrös szimbólummal. - Itt vannak az információk amiket kért, úrnőm. - Átnézte őket, de csak meghúzta a szája szélét.

\- Ez nem mondd sokat. - Feladta és letette a papírt az asztalra. - Az egyetlen, amit Sabjorn partneréről tudni lehet, az ez a furcsa, tőr szimbólum. - Ezen elgondolkodott.

\- Hm, akárki is a tulajdonosa ennek a rejtélyes szimbólumnak, meg fogják bánni hogy ujjat húztak velem. - Nyugodtan hátradőlt. - Vidd el ezt az információt a Céhnek, azonnal. - Inkább utasítás volt mintsem javaslat. Elővett egy tömött erszényt. - Tessék, a fizetséged. Szerintem többnek találod, mintsem kielégítőnek, a szolgálataidért. - Olyan nagy és nehéz volt a sok aranytól, hogy alig bírtam el.

Hálásan megköszöntem, a jó kívánságaimat adtam neki, majd visszatértem a Céhbe, hogy átadjam az információimat Mercernek és Brynjolfnak.

* * *

A céh ciszternájában, Brynjolf a hátsó, gyakorló helységben, a kardforgatást gyakorolta. Kegyetlenül megsorozta a gyakorló bábut, miközben rengeteg szalma hullott ki belőle.

\- Azt beszélik, szegény Sabjorn Fehérvágta börtönében öngyilkos lett. - Abbahagyta a gyakorlást és felém fordult. - Milyen szomorú eset.

\- Ami nagy örömet szerzett Maven számára. - Nyugtáztam, egy önelégült mosollyal.

\- Pontosan. - Brynjolf elégedett volt velem. - Látom, kezded érteni, hogyan is működik a mi kis rendszerünk. - Hiába örült, hogy nekem köszönhetően, a Céh, rengeteg pénzhez jutott, nem tűnt boldognak. - Maven azt is megüzente, hogy felfedeztél valamit, a küldetés alatt. Valamit, ami nagyon fontos a Céh számára. - Egy kicsit elgondolkodtam, majd hirtelen, bevillant.

\- Igen! - Elővettem a papírt, amit Sabjorn irodájában találtam és átadtam neki, majd neki kezdett olvasni. - A pecsét a lényeg. Ugyanaz a tőrös szimbólum ami az Aranyfény Birtoknál volt. - Elgondolkodott.

\- Hm, ez nem lehet véletlen. Előbb Aringoth, most meg Sabjorn. - A papírt eltette. - Valaki megpróbál feszültséget szítani a Céh és Maven között.

\- Van valami amit tehetnék? - Hála nekem, a Céh és Maven még barátok, de ha ez az ismeretlen tovább játssza a játékait, komoly pénzeket akaszthat le rólunk. Igen, többesszámban mondtam, mert már én is egy vagyok a Céhből. Ha a Céhnek valami rossz, az nekem is rossz.

\- Mercer úgy gondolja, ismeri ezt a címert. Egy fontos ügyben kéri a segítséged. - Finoman a vállamra tette a kezét. - A helyedben sietnék, még nem láttam ilyen idegesnek.

* * *

 **Kassady**

\- Akkor, elárulod végre, miért jöttél vissza ilyen gyorsan? - Maven a vártnál előbb érkezett és nem értettem, miért akarta minél gyorsabban megöletni velem Sabjornt.

A Feketehangák kúriájába hívatott, egyenesen a dolgozószobájába. Levettem a kalapom és a szokásomhoz híven, feltettem a lábaim az asztalra. Maven gonoszul vigyorgott, egy drága borral teli ezüst kancsót tartott a kezében és iszogatta.

\- Egy kifejezetten gyümölcsöző szerződést kötöttem a Thalmor, égkoszorúi nagykövetével, Elenwennel. - Nem rajongtam a Domíniumért, de ez a „rengeteg pénzt fogok szerezni, nagyon könnyen" nézése.

\- Érdekesen hangzik. - Elővettem egy kupa feketehanga sört, megspékeltem egy csipetnyi holdcukorral. - Arra emlékeztetnélek, hogy elég nagy haragban vagyok velük.

\- Tudtommal, a régi rendeddel vannak haragban. - Gyanakvóan méregetett, nem az a fajta volt akit érdemes elárulni. Nem tartottam jó ötletnek beavatni a részletekbe, ezért csak húztam egy újabb adagot a kábítószeres sörömből.

\- Mi a munka? - Tudtam, nem csupán dicsekedni akar, hogy megkötötte ezt a szerződést. Valakit, meg akar velem öletni. Maven csak egy újabb, alattomos vigyorra húzta a száját. - Ha átlagos célpont lenne, nem tértél volna vissza hamarabb és a listát sem kéne félbeszakítanom.

\- A Szervezet tagjai idejönnek, Sodrásdba. - Erre teljesen meghökkentem, „Miért jönne ide a Szervezet?! Sodrásdban nincs Ősi tekercs, se olyan hatalom ami segíthetné őket a megszerzésében!".

\- Ez… - Fenntartottam az érdektelen arcom, de egyértelműen átlátott rajta. - meglepő. Elképzelni nem tudom mit kereshetnek erre. - Maven érezte, hogy nem mondok el valamit.

\- Van valami, amiről tudnom illene? Netán, egyfajta hűség, ami a Szervezethez köt? - Csak felnevettem egyet.

\- Dehogy! Csak… ha a Szervezet megtudja hogy itt vagyok… a nyomomba erednek. Ezt nem kockáztathatom. - Máris felálltam és azon voltam, hogy elhagyjam a termet, de két páncélos zsoldos azonnal előttem termett és készenlétbe helyezték a fegyvereiket, jelezve, hogy nem érdemes próbálkoznom.

\- Nem kérdeztem, - Az arca, rezzenéstelen volt, akár egy pohár víz és áradt belőle a gonoszság. - hogy elvállalod-e, mert megcsinálod. Még ha bele is halsz. - Legszívesebben, felaprítanám ezt a némbert és élve lenyúznám a bőrét. Mondanám hogy a szívét is kivágnám, de tudom jól, neki nincsen.

\- Mi adna okot rá, hogy ne tűnjek el, amint elhagyom az épületet, eltűnjek és soha ne térjek vissza? - Amint kimondtam, éreztem hogy ostobaság és a kétségbeesés jele volt. Boldogan felsóhajtott és nyugodtan hátradőlt a székében.

\- Ha emlékeztetnem kell téged arra, ki is vagyok, talán nem is vagy alkalmas a munkára. - Tudtam, ha elutasítom, vagy megpróbálok elszökni, le fog vadászni, mint egy állatot, ahogy én is teszem a szerencsétlen sötét elfekkel. Bizonyos tekintetben, én is egy ugyanolyan rabszolga vagyok, mint ők.

\- Már 10 éve bujdosok a Szervezet elől, Maven és jó okkal. Fogalmad sincs kik ők és mire képesek.

\- Nekik meg arról, én mire vagyok képes. - Újra a hivatalos arcát vette fel és éreztette velem, hogy igenis, komolyan gondolja.

\- Azt sem tudjuk, hányan jönnek és mit akarnak? - Próbáltam ellenkezni, de ez már szélmalomharc volt, legalábbis, ezt olvastam le Maven arcáról.

\- És ismét tévedsz! - Elővett néhány papírt az asztala fiókjából és elém rakta őket. - Összesen 6-an tartanak erre. Ebből 3-an tagjai a Szervezetnek. A másik kettő, egy volt Penge ügynök, egy idióta és egy… - Egy pillanatra elbizonytalanodott, mintha nem tudná miről lenne szó. - mesebeli sárkányszülött. Úgy tűnik a Szervezet és a Thalmor is hisz a mesékben.

\- Egy mi? Sárkányszülött? - Nem hittem a fülemnek, a Szervezet kaparintotta meg a sárkányszülöttet. - Honnan… - Szinte a szavaim is elakadtak. - szerezted az információt? - Ha a nézéssel ölni lehetne, Mavennek szüksége se lett volna rám.

\- A Szervezetben 2 renegát is folyamatosan jelent a Thalmoroknak. Minden lépésükről tudnak.

\- Azt is, kik jönnek? Ki az a három? - Maven a papírokat kezdte böngészni.

\- A leggyengébb, közülük, egy Liz nevű breton lány. Néma, felemás szemű, 20 éves. - Őt nem ismertem, de biztos veszélyes, ha bekerült a rendbe. - Leila 35 éves nord nő…

\- Őt ismerem. - Csak legyintettem. - Ki a harmadik.

\- A rend legerősebbike, Marshal, - Erre félrenyeltem az italom és köhögőrohamot kaptam a döbbenettől. - 30 éves nord férfi. Hatalmas, fekete páncélos, egy dwemer címer pajzsot hord magával, ami hatástalanít minden mágiát. Van egy különleges képessége. Kiszámíthatatlan erő, amivel fittyet hány a fizika törvényeire.

\- Fittyet hány a fizika törvényeire?! - Lepleztem a meglepettségem, Marshallal közös a múltunk és nem akartam hogy Maven rájöjjön.

\- A kémek sem tudták pontosabban leírni, nem volt idejük igazán megfigyelni és csak a szemtanú, Thalmor katonák beszámolóit tudták velem megosztani. - Tudtam hogyha visszautasítom, vagy Maven öl meg, vagy kiad a Szervezetnek és ők ölnek meg.

\- Egyedül nem leszek rá képes.

\- Nem is várom hogy egyedül csináld meg. Annyi zsoldost és haramiát intézek neked, amennyi csak kell.

\- Azt tudod, miért jönnek Sodrásdba?

\- Elenwen nem árulta el. Csak egy nagy halom aranyat ígért és sok befolyásos barátot fog nekem intézni. Ez az ügy, mindennél fontosabb.

Ha a Szervezet 3 emberét küldi ide, akkor biztos hogy fontos dolog lehet. Az egyetlen ember, aki tudhat valamit, az Mercer Frey, a Tolvaj Céh mestere. 20 éve dolgozik a rendnek és a lopott pénzt a Szervezetnek adja.

Mielőtt bármit is tehettem volna, kifogyott az italom és szereznem kellett, még több holdcukros mézsört

* * *

 **Chase**

Az élet egy földalatti csatornavárosban nem is olyan rossz mint ahogy azt gondoltam. Alig vagyok pár hete a Céhben, de a sok pókháló és sivító ürüléktől eltekintve, egészen lakható a Kopott Kancsó. A berendezés, talán egyszerű, de könnyű elrejteni a csempész dolgokat és nem annyira feltűnők az illegális tárgyak, amiket jó pénzért eladhatunk.

Ha a jelenlegi helyzet megoldódik, tökéletes életem lehet Sodrásdban.

Brynjolf Mercerhez irányított, aki az asztalánál ült és idegesen, egy hatalmas, papírhalmot nézett át. Egyik papírt a másik után hajította el, miután átböngészte és rögtön a következőért nyúlt. Nem ismerem olyan jól Mercert, de biztos voltam benne, hogy valami megrémítette.

\- Áh, itt vagy. - Rám sem nézett, csak a papírjait nézte. - Egyeztettem az embereimmel és az információval, amit szereztél, talán megtalálhatom azt, aki az Aranyfény birtok mögött sántikál. - Elővettem a papírt, amit Sabjorn dolgozószobájában találtam.

\- Ezt találtam a Méfőzet Mézsörfőzdében. - Amint letettem a papíromat, azonnal otthagyta a saját papírjait és vizsgálni kezdte, alig pár másodperc alatt átfutotta. Amint végzett, kissé szórakozottan meghúzta a száját. Nem tudtam eldönteni, vajon öröm volt, vagy megvetés.

\- Úgy tűnik, a szélhámosunk, közvetve akar elintézni minket, méghozzá úgy, hogy feldühíti Feketehanga Mavent. - „Jó gyorsan olvas.". Egyáltalán nem éreztem haragot a hangjában, inkább, egyfajta csodálat volt. - Nagyon okos., egyszerűen lenyűgözőnek találtam.

\- Esetleg besorozhatnánk őket. Ha ilyen tehetségesek, összedolgozhatnánk és rengeteg pénzt szerezhetnénk! - Mercer összevonta a szemöldökét és egyértelműen, megvetően bámult rám.

\- Ne legyél bolond. Ne téveszd össze a csodálatomat az ellenfélnek kijáró tiszteletemmel! Egyértelműen jól támogatottak, céltudatosok, tehetségesek, türelmesek és ezek ellenére, sikeresen rejtve maradtak. Drágán meg kell fizetniük! - Mercer és Brynjolf az első napomon a fejembe verték, a bosszú vagy a gyilkosság nem tesz jót az üzletnek. Valami nagyon zavarta Mercert, ha egyből megölni akarja a riválisainkat.

\- Hogyan fizessenek meg, ha azt sem tudjuk, hol vannak? - A céh mester arcáról nem lehetett semmit sem leolvasni, nyilván, hosszú évek alatt gyakorolta be az érzelemmentes arcot. Elővett egy másik papírt.

\- Úgy, hogy komoly tervezés és a előkészületek ellenére, elkövettek egy apró hibát. A levélben, amit szereztél, említ egy bizonyos Gajul-Lei-t.

\- És?

\- A forrásaim szerint, ez egy régi ügyfelünk neve. Az igazi neve, Gulum-Ei. Egy nyálkás, argóniai rohadék. - Nyilvánvaló volt, nem volt a szíve csücske.

\- Hogy került kapcsolatba a céhhel? - Lefáradtan felsóhajtott és megdörzsölte a homlokát, nem volt semmi kedve erről beszélni, de azért elkezdte.

\- Gulum-Ei egy kereskedő volt a Kelet-Birodalmi Társaságnál, aki időnként, meglopta a munkáltatóit és kiválóan rejtette el a nyomait. Felfigyeltünk rá és üzletet kötöttünk, ő ellát minket áruval, cserébe jó pénzt kap érte. Olyan jól ment ez az üzlet, hogy már azon gondolkodtam, Magányvárába költözünk, hogy időt nyerjünk.

\- Jól sejtem, hogy valami történt?

\- Igen, elkezdett kapzsi lenni és egyre több árutól vágott el minket. Már majdnem azon vagyok hogy ne hibáztassam, a pikkelyes barmot. Eleinte ártatlanul indult, folyton arról hadovált, hogy a birodalmi közbenjárások miatt alig maradt mit ellopni. Majd pár évvel ezelőtt, teljesen megszakította velünk a kapcsolatot és nem hallottunk felőle.

\- Hol kezdjem? - Mercer megdörzsölte az őszes borostáját mielőtt válaszolt.

\- Gulum-Ei a belső emberünk volt a Kelet Birodalmi Társaságban, Magányvárában. Biztos vagyok benne hogy ő áll az Aranyfény birtok mögött és hogy elvezethet a vásárlóhoz. Te és Brynjolf menjetek oda és szedjétek ki belőle amit tud.

Mercer meg sem várta a válaszom, hogy elfogadom, de rögtön visszarévedt a papírhalom közé és folytatta a kutatást. Kicsit meglepett hogy Brynjolfhoz irányított, de két dologról szerettem volna vele beszélni és ez a kiruccanás Magányvárába, tökéletes lehetőségnek tűnt.

A vörös hajú nord befejezte az edzést és felém fordult.

\- Mercer azt kéri hogy kísérjelek el Magányvárába? Ha ezt kéri, akkor valami biztosan nagyon megrémisztette. Nem kell várni, máris indulhatunk.

Brynjolf-al most saját lovakon mentünk Magányvárába, én, ügyesen lealkudtam egy közepes teljesítményű barna pejt, amíg Brynjolf a vöröses barna kancájára ült fel. Egy darabig csendben utaztunk, mire megszólítottam.

\- Hé, Brynjolf, lenne pár kérdésem! - Lassított tempóra fogtuk a lovakat.

\- Miről akarsz beszélni, fiam? - Még mindig nem szokott le hogy „fiam"-nak szólít, de most tűrtőztettem magam.

\- Először is, Vexről. - Erre kicsit figyelmes lett.

\- Mire gondolsz?

\- Hát… - Elég ideges lettem, Vex egy olyan nő akinek több olyan tulajdonsága is van ami szimpatikus a számomra és szeretnék vele huzamosabb ideig együtt maradni, de minden nő, akit csak alkalmi kapcsolatra, egyéjszakás kalandra akartam invitálni, mindig elutasított és perverznek tartott. - nagyon kedvelem és szeretném, ha ő is kedvelne, mármint, lenyűgözni! Sajnos, ne1m értek igazán a nők nyelvén, ezért, gondolom te igen, adhatnál néhány tanácsot, hogyan csábíthatnám el Vexet. - Brynjolf magabiztosan elmosolyodott.

\- Fiam, szerencséd van, hogy nem Delvinhez fordultál. Az a vénember csak az örömlányokhoz ért. Én mestere vagyok a női szíveknek és jól tudom, egy nő szívét 2 módon lehet elnyerni. Az egyik, olyan ajándékkal ami nem csak drága, de érezteti a nővel hogy ismered és tudod mit szeretnének, de ő nem merné megvenni magának. A másik, lenyűgözni a fizikai erőddel, tömött erszényeddel, jó kinézeteddel és nem utolsó sorban, a jó humoroddal.

\- Vex nem egy tipikus nő. Kétlem hogy olyan könnyű lenne levenni a lábáról.

\- Nem, hatalmas hátrány, hogy pont Vexet nézted ki magadnak. Vele kapcsolatban nem tudok jótanáccsal szolgálni. Őt csak a pénz érdekli és nem nagyon köt, még csak barátságot sem akárkivel.

\- Esetleg, ajándékozhatnék neki valamit. - Jutott az eszembe.

\- Megpróbálhatod, de ő nem az a típus aki szeretné az ékszereket, szép ruhákat meg ilyenek. Nem tudom mivel nyűgözhetnéd le. Vex egy rejtély, mindannyiunk számára. - Egy kicsit csalódtam.

\- Oh, értem.

Egy darabig, ismét csendben maradtunk, de Brynjolf felfigyelt arra hogy valami zavar.

\- Akarsz valamiről beszélni, fiam.

\- Igen. Mercerről.

\- Ki vele.

\- Eléggé ráállt erre az ügyre, nem gondolod?

\- Valóban idegesnek tűnik, de nem hiszem hogy ártani akar a Céhnek.

\- Mit gondolsz, van valami a háttérben?

\- Fogalmam sincs, de Mercer szerint, egy nagyon komoly csoport vagy személy akar a vesztünkre törni. Neked hála, sikerült elhárítani a krízist és Feketehanga Maven még velünk van, de kétlem hogy csak úgy feladnánk. Óriási szerencse, hogy Mercer megtalálta azt a nyomot ami Gulum-Ei-hez vezetett. - Kizárt hogy hinne a szerencsében, valamin morfondírozott.

\- Kétlem hogy szerencse lenne. Szerintem, Mercer titkol valamit. - Ismét megleptem az éleslátásommal.

\- Lenyűgöző. Napról napra több meglepetést okozol nekem. Nem számítottam rá hogy észreveszed, de így igaz. Mercer elhallgat valamit előlünk és én kiderítem hogy mit. - Érdekes volt Brynjolfot ilyen elhatározottnak látni, mindig olyan ember benyomását keltette, aki mindent tud előre, de most ő is sötétben tapogatózott.

* * *

Gyors tempót vettünk fel, de így is, 2 napig tartott mire elértük Haafingar vármegyét és a főváros már látótávolságban volt. A hatalmas szirten épült város védelme erős volt, rengeteg birodalmi légiós csapat járőrözött, egyértelműen háborúra készülve.

A nap már kezdett lemenni és néhány óra után, sötét lesz.

A város falai magasak volta, régiek, de erősek. A kikötőben, több hajó is dokkolt, kereskedő, szállító hajók és néhány hadihajó is, mindegyik a Birodalom sárkányos címerével volt ellátva.

\- Gulum-Ei azt mondta, alig van némi ellopható áru a raktárakban, de elég sok hajó érkezett. - Emlékeztettem Brynjolf-ot.

\- Igen, de azt is mondta, a Viharköpenyes felkelés miatt, a Birodalmi katonák és őrök száma megnőtt és rengeteg dolgot foglalnak le. Azt mondanám, két esélyes a dolog.

\- Ugye tudod, merre találjuk? - Jutott az eszembe. - Mercer megmondta, melyik lakásban lakik?

\- Nem, de pont a legjobb időt fogtuk ki, fiam. - Magabiztosnak tűnt. - Az üzletek többsége már bezárt és az emberek közül, vannak akik egyenesen hazamennek, de vannak akik még betérnek egy kocsmába, inni egyet.

\- Értem, mire célzol. A kocsma az a hely, ahol ingyen lehet információhoz jutni. - Csak elégedetten biccentett a hozzáértésemen. Rengeteg alkalommal, egy kocsmából tudtam meg a legjobb célpontokat Cyrodiilban. - Felteszem, Gulum-Ei az utóbbi.

\- Ahogy mondod. Megmondom, mit csinálunk, te mész be előre, de nem elegyedsz beszélgetésbe vele. Csak csendben leülsz, veszel egy italt és leülsz egy sarokba, jó messzire tőle, úgy hogy lásd.

\- Miért?

\- Most jön az én részem. Engem ismer, beszélgetek vele, hátha ki tudok húzni belőle valamit. Te, addig, fontos, hogy ne csinálj semmit se, amíg nem adok jelt.

\- Mit csináljak, ha jelzel?

\- Kövesd, úgy hogy ne vegyen észre. Ha megsejti hogy követik, vége a dalnak.

* * *

 **Nincs mesélő**

Chase eleget tett Brynjolf utasításainak és ő ment be előbb, hamar kiszúrta az egyetlen argóniait, aki magányosan ült az asztalnál és a vacsoráját fogyasztotta. A pulthoz ment, levette a csuklyáját, rendelt egy italt, leült egy üres asztalra és várakozott.

Néhány perc elteltével, Brynjolf is bejött és amint meglátták egymást, Gulum-Ei-al, üdvözölték egymást és kezet ráztak.

\- Hé, Brynjolf, öreg cimbora, mi járatban vagy, ilyen messze a Céhtől? - Meghívta egy italra, amit kedvességből, elfogadott.

\- Épp téged kereslek. Egy üzlettel kapcsolatban. - Az argóniai idegesen felsóhajtott, érezte, miről akar beszélni.

\- Figyelj, már megmondtam Mercernek, amióta Ulfric elkezdte a kis lázadását, a Birodalom alig hagy valamit és…

\- Nem a Kelet-Birodalom Társaság miatt jöttem. - Brynjolf nem köntörfalazott és kiigazította. Gulum-Ei megenyhült és nyugodt stílusra váltott.

\- Akkor, mit tehetek érted?

\- Az Aranyfény birtok miatt vagyok. - Erre az argóniai, egy pillanatra megdöbbent, de csak egy másodpercre, ügyesen türtőztette magát.

\- Az… egy méh farm, ugye? - Tette az ostobát, de a nord átlátott rajta.

\- Igen, egy alaposabb vizsgálat folyamán, megtudtuk, hogy te voltál a közvetítő. - Egyre inkább sarokba szorult.

\- Meglehet. - Idegesen, mint aki gondolkodik, vakarta a fejét. - Ugyan, Brynjolf, nem vagyok már olyan fiatal és nem várhatod el, hogy minden megkötött üzletre emlékezzek. - A nord nem vesztette el a fejét és higgadt maradt.

\- Ugyan, a régi idők emlékére. Ha segítesz, elfeledjük ezt az egészet. A szavamat rá.

\- A szavad nem ér valami sokat, de ismerlek annyira, hogy tudjam, nem állsz le ennyinél. - Felsóhajtott. - Na jó. Tudtam hogy ez az üzlet csak bajt hoz rám. Nem kellett volna elfogadnom az aranyat.

\- Figyelek.

\- Egy nap találkoztam egy nővel, nem láttam az arcát, sötét köpenyben, különös páncélban és maszkban volt és szerette volna ha közvetítőként szolgálnék valami nagyban. Egy hatalmas zsák aranyat nyomott a kezembe és azt mondta, annyit kell tennem, hogy fizetek Aringoth-nak a helyért. Elvittem neki az aranyat és elsétáltam a bizonylat másolatával. - Brynjolf óvatosan figyelt a részletekre, eddig semmi olyat nem hallott, amin elindíthatnának egy nyomozást.

\- Mondta, miért teszi?

\- Egyáltalán nem. Hajlamos vagyok, keveset kérdezni, amikor munkában vagyok. Te már csak tudod. Egy valamit észrevettem, valamiért nagyon haragszik Mercer Frey-re.

\- Esetleg, a nevét vagy ahogy hívatja magát?

\- Brynjolf, tudhatnád már, ritkán törődünk a nevekkel. - Egyértelműen elhallgatott valamit, de Brynjolf tudta, már nem húz ki belőle többet.

\- Azért, örültem a találkozásnak. - Ismét kezet fogtak egymással.

\- Szintén. - Gulum-Ei felállt és elindult. - Ha most megbocsátasz, még lenne néhány elintézni valóm. - Elhagyta a kocsmát és elindult az éjszakába.

* * *

 **Chase**

Egy szót sem hallottam abból, ahogy Brynjolf és Gulum-Ei beszéltek, de megbíztam Brynjolfban. Amint végeztek, semmit sem tudtam leolvasni az arcáról. Nem nézett felém, csak meghúzta a bőrvértje gallérját. „Ez a jel, hogy kövessem.".

Nem szóltam semmit sem, csak elhagytam a kocsmát és az argóniai nyomába eredtem. A városkapu közel volt és egyből afelé vette az irányt. Szerencsére, az éjszaka már leszállt, így nem volt sok bámészkodó, csak néhány éjszakai őr, akik teljesen egyformák voltak a vörös steppelt és láncos vértjeikben és sisakjaikban.

Vártam néhány másodpercet, mielőtt a célpontot követve, én is kimentem a főkapun. A városon kívül már egyszerűbb volt követni, több rejtekhely volt. Bokorból-bokorba settenkedtem, néha-néha maga mögé nézett, nem-e követi senki, de jól elrejtőztem. Egy elágazáshoz ért, a jobb oldali út a hegyekbe vezetett, a bal oldali út, egy farm mellett haladt és egyenesen a kikötőbe ment.

Balra indult el, én a nyomában voltam. Amint elérte a kikötőt, végigment a dokkon, egyenesen egy sziklába vésett ajtón. Amellett, a vízben egy hatalmas zárt kapu volt, rajta Magányvára farkasos címere, mellette a Birodalom sárkánya. A kapu elég nagy volt hogy egy hajó gond nélkül beférjen.

A kaput, amin Gulum-Ei bement, két birodalmi légiós őrizte és kizárt hogy beengednének. Elterelni sem tudtam a figyelmüket, a dokk túl keskeny volt, legalább 15-20m hosszú és sehol egy lehetséges rejtekhely.

Egy kicsit visszavonultam, ötlet híján, nem tudtam tovább jutni. Hirtelen, harangokat hallottam, a nagy kaput kinyitották és egy hajó jött ki a barlangból. A fejemben egy újabb ötlet formálódott meg, de amikor egy másik hajó érkezett, be a kapun át, rögtön tudtam mit kell tennem.

Elmentem a kikötő végébe, beugrottam a vízbe és a hajó felé kezdtem úszni. A sötétség most jól jött, észrevétlenül megkapaszkodtam a hajó farába és hagytam hogy behúzzon a kapun keresztül. Amint bent voltam, a kaput bezárták, teljes sötétségben találtam magam.

Óvatosan előbújtam, figyeltem ahogy egy maroknyi birodalmi katona, akik a hajót őrizték, találkoztak egy elegáns, díszes ruhás nemes emberrel és a hajó kapitányával kezet fogtak. Nem hallottam miről beszélnek, de ez nem volt lényeges, tovább úsztam a sötét vízen, szerencsére senki sem látott meg.

Kiszúrtam Gulum-Ei-t rutinosan járt fel-alá, az őrök és a rakodó munkások között. A raktárban több, legalább száz megtömött láda és hordó volt, valószínűleg, megpakolva és még a hajóról még több mindent hoztak.

Megpróbáltam követni, de két birodalmi katona jött felém. Szemből egy férfi, nehéz vértben, hátulról egy nő, könnyű bőrvértben. Gyorsan a földre vetettem magam és bebújtam egy megpakolt polc alá. Szerencsére, épp időben, a lábaikat láttam csak, de elég volt hogy tudjam merre vannak. Nem mentek el és folyamatosan ott járőröztek.

Más utat kellett találnom. Átkúsztam a polc másik oldalára, de csak egy üres helységbe kerültem. A sziklafal túl meredek volt hogy felmásszak, ezért a polcokon másztam fel. Mire felértem, tökéletes rálátásom nyílt a terepre és jól elrejtőztem egy nagy faláda mögött.

A polcokon könnyen nyomon követhetem Gulum-Ei-t, aki az egyik dokk alatt egy titkos barlangba ment be, amit jól láttam a rejtekhelyemről. Nem tartottam valószínűnek, hogy egyhamar elmegy onnan, így jobban körülnéztem.

A környéken nyüzsögtek a birodalmi légiósok és a magányvári őrök. Szerte a raktárban, megpakolt ládák voltak és nem úgy tűnt, mintha hiány lenne bármiből. A felettem lévő szirtre néztem, egy nagyobb ugrással át tudnék lendülni és bejuthatnék a raktárfőnök házába, ahol biztos sok hasznos iratot tartanak, aminek a Céh jó hasznát venné.

Átugrottam és néhány szikla mögül alaposan kikémleltem a raktárfőnök házát, teljesen átlagos, kissé rozoga kunyhó volt, de kellemes, barátságos fény égett benne és két magányvári őr állomásozott az ajtaja előtt. Az ablaknál viszont nem volt őr és csendesen bemásztam rajta.

A rozoga külseje ellenére, szép és díszes volt a belseje, „Akárcsak a Céh". Egyből a dolgozószoba felé vettem az irányt és jól sejtettem, az asztalon egy nagyobb térkép volt, amin Tamriel volt látható, de nem voltak rajta csak a határok és a partok mentén néhány bejelölt hely, valamint útvonalak. Eltettem a térképet, de megakadt a szemem egy erősen lezárt széfen.

Legalább egy tucatnyi tolvajkulcsom tört bele, mire sikerült kinyitnom, de megérte. Még több papír volt benne, szerződések, térképek és nemesek pecsétjei voltak benne. Sajnos nem volt időm végig böngészni mindent, ezért eltettem amennyit csak tudtam, a széfet óvatosan becsuktam és kimásztam az ablakon.

Épp a legjobbkor, egy csapatnyi légiós katona állomásozott az ajtó előtt, akik a hajó kapitányával érkeztek és a nemes ember kísérte őket, a saját magányvári katonáival. Meglapulva, settenkedve átugrottam, vissza a polcokra, majd nesztelenül Gulum-Ei titkos barlangja felé vettem az irányt.

Az argóniai jól választotta meg a rejtekhelyét, erre nem nagyon járőröztek katonák, így gyerekjáték volt bejutnom. A móló alatt térdig érő sós víz árasztott el mindent, de láttam egy mohával benőtt ajtót amin bementem.

Itt már nem voltak sem ládák, sem munkások, se katonák. Csak egy sziklás, szűk barlang amin keresztül folyt egy kis patak. Hirtelen, beszélgetést hallottam a következő sarkon. Óvatosan kidugtam a fejem és őröknek tűntek, de nem a Birodalom vagy Magányvára emberi voltak, inkább közönséges banditák.

Mindkettő erdei elf volt, két férfi, íjakkal és nyilakkal felszerelve, de szakadt és kopott prémvértekben.

Ellenben, több megpakolt láda volt a helyiségben, amit egyértelműen a Kelet Birodalmi Társaságtól lovasítottak meg. Nem volt nehéz ellopakodni közöttük, az egyik elég részegnek tűnt a másik meg épp evett valamit, így pont nem figyeltek.

Tovább haladtam, óvatosan, mert csak egy szűk szirt vezetett beljebb, de ahogy a szikla véget ért, a túloldalon folytatódott, de csak néhány rozoga deszka vezetett át rajta. Mielőtt tovább mentem volna, újabb beszélgetést hallottam meg. Két erdei elf, egy férfi és egy nő akik együtt járőröztek. Nem volt hova bújni, így megkapaszkodtam az egyik deszkába és leeresztettem magam, a kezeimmel kapaszkodva. Amint elég messzire kerültek hogy biztonságosan felmásszak, nem volt előttem akadály.

Sikerült elérnem a barlang végét, még jó néhány erdei elf bandita mellett elosonnom, csak egy idő után vettem észre, hogy az összes itt lévő bandita bosmer, de nem törődtem vele. Egy hídon átérve, ami mellett egy csónak várt, áruval megpakolva. Meglapultam néhány mohás szikla mögött és megláttam Gulum-Ei-t aki a banditák vezérével beszélget.

Láttam hogy rengeteg felszereléssel és jó pénzt érő áruval teli láda volt a barlangban, tehát egyértelmű, Gulum-Ei hazudott Mercernek és elárulta a Céhet.

Csak ő volt és egy sunyi tekintetű, bőrvértes erdei elf nő, az arca bal oldalán egy heg csúfította el, a rövid világos barna haját kiengedve hordta, annyira hogy ne zavarja, a hátán egy üveglencsés célkereszttel ellátott elf íj és egy tegeznyi elf nyílvessző volt. Az övén egy aranyszínű elf tőr lógott amivel biztosan jól bánt. Elfként, nehéz megállapítani a korát, de alig nézett ki 25-30 körülinek.

\- Akkor, ahogy megbeszéltük, Gajul-Lei? - A nő szigorú volt, magabiztos, de érezni lehetett a bánatot belőle.

\- Természetesen, Telthia. - Gulum-Ei inkább üzletelt a nővel, mintsem a főnöke lenne. - A szokásos ár duplájáért. - A nő ezen felháborodott.

\- Dupla árért?! Már megegyeztünk! Az életünk kockáztatásával lopunk a Birodalom raktárjából hogy segíthessük az ellenállást, amiért már amúgy is jó pénzt fizetünk neked és van képed még többet kérni?! - Az argóniai csak nyugodtan és egy széles vigyorral megvonta a vállát.

\- Ha nem kell, itt Égkoszorúban is találhatok egy csapat közönséges banditát, akik feleannyiba sem kerülnek mint ti. Ja, és elképzelhető, hogy elkotyogok egy-két szót a Birodalomnak is, hogy a Valenvadoni ellenállás egy csoportja, itt rejtőzik a raktárjukban. - A nő, egy jó fejjel alacsonyabb volt nála, de ez nem gátolta meg hogy megragadja az ingje gallérjánál.

\- Ha ezt megteszed, megöllek, hezitálás nélkül! - Gulum-Ei nem ijedt meg a nőtől.

\- Ha megölsz, nem lesz aki készletekkel látná el a lázadó barátaitokat. Fizettek, vagy mehettek máshova. - A nőről egyértelmű volt hogy legszívesebben átlőné annak a nyálkás gyíknak a szívét, de türtőztette magát.

\- Meg kapod a pénzed, de lehet hogy máshová kell akkor mennünk. - Megadta magát, de alattomosan és fenyegetően nézett rá. - Azonban, ha megtudják hogy itt jártunk, levadászlak, mint egy nyálkás gyíkot, ami vagy.

\- Megértettem.

A nő nem bandita volt, hanem valami ellenálló. Hallottam, hogy a Thalmor nagy erőkkel és fenyegetéssel állította maga mellé Valenvadont, az erdei elfek otthonát és sokukat megölték hogy a félelem által biztosítsák a hűségüket. Ezek a bosmerek mind az ellenállók lehetnek, de ahogy elnéztem őket, csupán töredékei egy hadseregnek és csak annyit érnek el hogy bosszantják a Domíniumot. Akármi is a valóság, nem volt sok közöm hozzá.

Telthia dühösen odaadott egy nagy erszény aranyat az argóniainak.

\- Nesze, a szokásos árat előlegként kapod, elviszem a szállítmány felét, jövőhéten hozom a másik felét és elvisszük a maradékot. - A gyíkember izgatottan számolta az aranyat. - Két emberemet elviszem, de a többiek itt maradnak addig, segíteni.

\- Igazán öröm veletek üzletelni.

\- Remélem tudod, hogy az embereim vére tömi meg a zsebed. - Telthia elkezdte összepakolni a holmiját.

\- Majd észben tartom.

Amint Telthia elhagyta a barlangot az áruval megpakolt csónakkal és két emberével, elindultak egy titkos kijáraton keresztül, vissza Valenvadonba. Amint megbizonyosodtam hogy egyedül maradt, megragadtam és a torkához szegeztem a tőröm.

\- Ha kiáltanál, elmetszem a torkod! - Megrémült és megadón felemelte a kezét.

\- Várj, ne kapkodj el semmit! A Céh küldött, igaz?!

\- Igen, az Aranyfény birtok vevőjének a nevét akarom!

\- Figyelj, - Körülnézett a ládákon. - Mercernek nem kell erről tudnia! Kérlek… megöl ha megtudja ha becsapom! - Eleresztettem, de nem próbált segítségért kiabálni vagy menekülni, csak feltartotta a kezeit.

\- Mondd el amit tudni akarok és talán átgondolom. - Utasítottam.

\- Jól van, jól van! Karliah, a neve Karliah!

\- Úgy mondod ezt a nevet, mintha ismernem kéne. - Ezen meglepődött.

\- Mercer nem mesélt róla? Kariliah is a Céh tagja volt, de rengeteg pénzt lopott el és megölte az előző céhmestert, Gallust. Most eljött Mercerért.

\- És te segítesz neki? - Inkább felháborodott, mintsem meglepődött.

\- Mi?! Nem! Figyelj, azt sem hogy ő volt, amíg fel nem keresett! Kérlek, hinned kell nekem! Csaló vagyok és tolvaj, de nem gyilkos!

\- Hol van most Karliah?

\- Nem tudom! Amikor megkérdeztem, hova megy, csak annyit mondott, „ahol a vég elkezdődött". - Elővett a dolgozóasztala fiókjából egy papírt és nekem adta. - Tessék, az Aranyfénybirtok szerződése bizonyítja hogy igazat mondok. Ha beszélsz Mercerrel, mondd meg neki, élve nagyobb hasznomat veszi.

\- Jól van, - Eltettem a papírt. - szólok pár jó szót az érdekedben, de tartozol nekünk és ha újra el találnál árulni, nem csak egy darab papírt veszek el tőled.

\- Megértettem! Ha szükséged van lopott árura, vagy lopott árut akarsz eladni, nálam jobb emberrel nem is találkozhatnál. Tekints, az új, északi barátotoknak.

\- Nem felejtem el, de még van pár kérdésem.

\- Mondjad.

\- Miért vette meg Karliah az Aranyfény birtokot?

\- Én is ezt kérdeztem, de nem válaszolta meg. Most hogy tudom ki is ő, azt mondanám, ott akarja megsebezni a Céhet ahol fáj. - Nem nagyon értettem az összefüggést.

\- Ez hogy ártana a Céhnek?

\- Feketehanga Mavennek szüksége van az Aranyfény mézére a mézsöréhez. A Céh segítségével tartja a birtokot a markában. Ha a tulajdonos mást látna el és a Céh nem háborgatná, attól Mavent vágnák el a mézétől, amit nem engedhet meg magának. Maven helyében, biztosan a Céhet okolnám és komoly büntetést szabnék ki rájuk.

\- Ezzel, Maven a hitét is elvesztené bennünk.

\- Pontosan. A Céhnek szüksége van Maven támogatására, hogy fennmaradhasson. Ez a Karliah, biztosan sok időt és pénzt áldozott hogy kitervelje ezt és még többet hogy végre is hajtsa.

\- Azt hiszem már értem, miért olyan veszélyes Karliah. Figyelmeztetnem kell a Céhet.

\- Csak ne felejtsd megemlíteni Mercernek hogy segítettem és az üzletünkkel kapcsolatban is kérdezd meg.

\- Rendben! - Meghúzott egy kart és egy titkos kijárat nyílt a barlangban.

\- Erre gyorsan és észrevétlenül kijuthatsz.

\- Köszönöm.

Kemény nap volt a mai, egy régi áruló tör a Céh vesztére és kishíján, majdnem tönkretette azt. Gyorsan, össze kellett szednem Brynjolfot és amilyen gyorsan csak lehet, figyelmeztetni a Céhet.

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld a kedvenceid közé, követésre és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

 **\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika, (az eredeti szál)**

 **\- Totál Dráma Sziget az OC-immel**

 **\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**


End file.
